In a land of myth
by bamboo-zena
Summary: Colleen, Iris, Sarah, Mélu et Sybille regardent le début de la saison 6 de Merlin. Mais alors que le générique prend fin, un éclair s'abat sur la maison et les cinq amies se retrouvent... Projetées à Camelot! Les filles vont devoir s'adapter au style de vie médiéval et se faire accepter au château, le tout en évitant de faire des gaffes!
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

« In a land of myth, and a time of magic… »

« Qui veut du popcorn ? cria Iris depuis la cuisine.

Moi ! s'écria Sarah

Mais chuuuut ! Sybille râla. Ca commence ! »

Iris rejoignit ses quatre amies dans le salon de chez Sarah où la télévision diffusait le générique du nouvel épisode de la série Merlin. La BBC avait annoncé quelques mois auparavant qu'elle souhaitait revenir sur la fin de la saison 5 et, pour se faire pardonner auprès des fans, avait programmé une saison 6 qui reprendrait au milieu de la 5 afin d'annuler certains passages désagréables du final prévu.

Cette nouvelle avait été un très grand soulagement pour les cinq amies, et bien qu'un peu tirés par les cheveux, les retours de Lancelot et Gauvain avaient été acclamés par des larmes et des explosions de joies dues au fangirlisme aigu des demoiselles. Il est tout de même nécessaire de préciser que les plus atteintes à ce moment précis étaient Sybille et Iris.

Les cinq filles se blottirent les unes contre les autres sous les couvertures et, en chœur, s'écrièrent à la suite du fameux « his name… » un « MEEUURLIIIN » hystérique et incompréhensible. Des cris étranges et indescriptibles s'échappèrent de leurs bouches et l'épisode commença enfin.

Un groupe de chevaliers arborant de longues capes pourpres passa devant l'écran. Ils étaient dans la grande forêt de Camelot, trempés de la tête aux bottes par une violente tempête. La pluie fouettait maintenant le visage en gros plan de Sir Gwaine.

« Oh ! Gauvain ! s'exclama Sybille

- Il pleut à peu près autant à Camelot qu'ici, remarqua Mélusine en regardant par la fenêtre. Sauf que nous on a l'avantage d'être au chaud. »

Gwaine était accompagné de l'habituel groupe de chevaliers en expédition, à croire qu'il n'y en avait qu'une dizaine : Perceval, Lancelot, Elyan et Léon. On ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment ils s'étaient retrouvés tous là.

« J'aimerais tellement vivre à Camelot, dit Colleen avec déception.

- Oui ! ajouta Sarah. Être en détresse et se faire sauver par les preuxs chevaliers de la Table Ronde, le bonheuuuur ! »

Elle se tourna vers ses quatre camarades comme pour leur demander leur accord et, alors que ses copines lui sourirent toutes avec complicité, un éclair éclata simultanément à la télé et dans la maison, aveuglant les cinq filles pour quelques secondes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria Colleen. Je suis toute mouillée !

- On dirait que le toit est touché, il nous pleut dessus, répondit Mélusine qui cachait encore ses yeux avec ses mains.

- Oh, non, dit Sybille, déjà redressée. C'est pas le toit… On n'est même plus dans la maison ! »

Les cinq filles regardèrent autour d'elles… Il pleuvait, elles étaient au milieu d'une dense forêt. Et aussi soudainement que l'éclair avait percé le ciel, sortant de nulle part, cinq hommes accoururent, vêtus de capes rouges portant en blason un dragon doré…


	2. Chapitre 1 - Camelot

Chapitre 1

Mélusine

Tout était tellement soudain que Mélusine en perdit presque l'équilibre. Car oui, vous l'auriez compris, elles étaient désormais dans la forêt de Camelot, et peut-être même en train de passer à la télévision.

L'arrivée des chevaliers et la tempête qui grondait autour d'elles laissaient en effet penser qu'elles étaient entrées dans le fameux épisode qu'elles avaient entamé quelques secondes plus tôt.

Mélusine regarda autour d'elle quelques secondes et réalisa à quel point elles semblaient misérables. Trempées et en pyjama, elles se relevaient toutes d'une flaque de boue. Sybille, une jeune fille de 22 ans aux cheveux courts blonds s'agrippait à Sarah, le bébé du groupe du haut de ses 19 ans. A côté d'elles, Iris essayait de dompter ses cheveux bruns frisés mais n'arrivait qu'à étaler de la boue dedans, et Colleen avait renoncé à se lever. Elle gardait les fesses dans la flaque, un air dépité sur le visage.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda un chevalier que Mélusine reconnu aussitôt comme étant Gwaine. Elle rougit aussitôt à la question, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, alors que celle-ci n'était pas adressée à quelqu'un en particulier.

« Êtes-vous en détresse ? s'exclama une autre voix que cette fois Mélu n'eut pas le temps d'identifier.

- OUI ! » s'écria Sarah, et Mélusine eut tout juste le temps de la voir se laisser tomber par terre, probablement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un vienne la récupérer. Mélusine en déduisit que la voix appartenait à Perceval, le plus grand et le plus fort de tous les chevaliers de Camelot. Mais loin d'être le plus beau, car cet atout était réservé à Léon le Magnifique, Léon le Brave.

Mélusine l'aperçue caché derrière Perceval, sa belle chevelure rousse ruisselant de gouttelettes. Un vent frais la fit frissonner, et c'est seulement là qu'elle réalisa que leurs pyjamas devaient être la cause des regards étranges des cinq hommes. Elles avaient prévues de passer la soirée sous des couvertures au chaud, et nullement dans une forêt sous la pluie.

Par réflexe, Mélu se recouvrit le corps de ses mains, bientôt imitée par les autres filles (à l'exception de Sarah qui était restée allongée dans la boue). Les chevaliers, restés jusqu'ici figés de stupeur, se ressaisirent et enlevèrent leurs capes pour recouvrir les filles. Gwaine, situé le plus près de la jeune femme, lui tendit la sienne, qu'elle enroula autour de ses épaules avec un regard d'excuse à Sybille, qui la fusilla des yeux avec un air de « pas touche, il est à moi ».

« D'où venez vous ? demanda Elyan après un instant d'hésitation.

Mélusine sentit son regard lourd posé sur leurs tenues et sentit que sa question en sous-entendait une autre « pourquoi êtes-vous en sous-vêtements ? ». A cette époque, un pyjama n'était tout simplement que l'équivalent des sous-vêtements pour une femme, et Mélusine se sentit d'autant plus ridicule à cette pensée.

« D'une contrée lointaine ! dit Colleen avec un air de princesse.

- En fait, commença Sarah qui était à présent debout emmitouflée dans une cape, on était calmement, enfin euh… disons qu'on était chez moi, et on regardait…

- LISAIT ! coupa Iris.

- Oui, on _lisait_, reprit Sarah. Et, en fait… Je sais pas trop.

- Il y a eu un éclair, continua Mélu, et on s'est retrouvées ici. Un peu comme par magie.

- DE LA MAGIE NOIRE ! s'écria Sybille d'un coup. J'en suis sûre ! On est victimes de magie, mais on n'a rien fait hein ! »

Mélusine espérait de toutes ses forces que les chevaliers allaient les croire. Après tout, ce n'était que la vérité. Comment pourraient-elles arriver dans une série télévisée autrement que par magie ? Le problème pourtant était que la pratique de la magie à Camelot était punie de la peine de mort par pendaison… Sort que les filles n'avaient pas vraiment envie de connaître.

« Magie noire… ? répéta Léon, un sourcil redressé. De quelle couleur d'autre voulez-vous qu'elle soit ?

- Ben euh… Blanche ! dit Colleen. Comme celle de Merl… euh… Margareth. J'ai lu ça dans un livre !

- Mais de quelle terre venez-vous ? demanda Gwaine l'air exaspéré.

- De Rouennie ! »

Sybille s'était précipitée pour donner cette réponse avant qu'une autre ne dise quelque chose de différent. Elle se retourna vers Mélusine en haussant les épaules, comme pour justifier son invention. Trois des cinq filles étant originaires de la ville de Rouen, il était plutôt vraisemblable d'imaginer un royaume du nom de Rouennie.

« Vous ne devez pas connaître, enchaîna Mélusine pour donner de la crédibilité au mensonge. D'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ?

- Camelot, ma Dame, dit Perceval.

- Hého ! s'interposa Sarah. On n'est pas des dames, d'abord. Et son se calme ! L'autre, avec ses « ma dame » il se croit où ?

Elle lança à Mélusine un regard amusé.

« Je pense, tenta Iris timidement, je pense que nous devrions aller dans votre château pour voir Gaius…

- Vous connaissez Gaius !? s'étonna Lancelot

- Euh… Qui ? bégaya Iris tentant de rattraper sa boulette. Non ! Je voulais dire, pour vois un gars, yus ! ça veut dire, « vous trouvez pas ? » en Rouennie. Qui est ce Gay-ius ?

- Le médecin de Camelot, répondit Elyan. Il a lu beaucoup de choses sur la magie.

- Assurément, marmonna Mélusine, se remémorant les épisodes de la série où Gaius fait usage de la magie en cachette.

- Pardon ?

- Allons-y ! j'ai dis ! »

Sarah

_ D'accord, on est à Camelot. On est propulsées dans une série télé, aussi bien soit-elle, sans explication valable. On est en pyjama, trempées, entourées de chevaliers qui nous prennent pour des malades mentales. Tout ça : OK. Mais QUELLE IDEE DE ME JETER DANS LA BOUE !?_

A présent bien emmitouflée dans la cape de Lancelot (beurk ! pourquoi pas celle de Elyan pendant qu'on y est ?) et assise au coin d'un feu de camp gauchement allumé à partir de bois humide, Sarah n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était pratiquement groupie de métier et avait fait beaucoup de choses étranges sous l'emprise de ses sentiments, mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé être capable de se jeter au sol de la sorte. Surtout que la chose s'était avérée complètement inutile : Colleen avait eu le droit à la cape de Perceval !

« Vous ne vous êtes pas présentés, chevaliers, fit remarquer Colleen d'un ton assez autoritaire. Nous décidons de vous faire confiance et de rester à vos côtés sans savoir à qui nous avons à faire !

- Erm.. toussote Léon. Je suis Sire Léon, et voici Sire Lancelot, Sire Gwaine, Sire Elyan et Sire Perceval. Je suppose que vous êtes une importante lady, ma dame ?

- Moi ? s'étonna Colleen. Pourquoi faire ? euh… je veux dire… non ! Je ne suis qu'une simple servante.

- Servante ? demanda Lancelot. De qui ?

- De euh… lady… Mélusine !

- Quoi ? s'écria Mélusine, qui venait de se faire pointer du doigt, avant de se prendre au jeu. Oui euh… Enfin pas une lady importante hein.

- Et moi je suis Iris, ajouta la petite brune, servante de Dame Sarah ! »

Sybille fut la dernière présentée et se vit attribuer le rôle de seconde servante de Mélusine. Cette dernière, prise d'une envie soudaine de détendre l'atmosphère, lança :

« Et c'est une bonne situation, ça, chevalier ? »

Iris pouffa près d'elle. Elles étaient fières de pouvoir se moquer des chevaliers sans qu'ils ne comprennent pourquoi.

Après s'être un peu réchauffées et séchées, car la pluie avait fini par cesser, les cinq demoiselles se blottirent les unes aux autres pour dormir, alors que les mâles s'installèrent un peu plus loin, veillant à tour de rôle sur le campement de fortune.

« On aurait bien plus chaud contre eux, se plaignit Sarah à voix basse.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'ils nous prennent déjà suffisamment pour des folles ? s'exclama Sybille. On va pas en plus leur sauter dessus. On aura tout le temps pour ça demain !

- Et puis, ajouta Colleen, parlez pour vous. Je vous signale qu'Elyan ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

- Et nous on t'a déjà dit que Gaius est trop vieux pour toi ! s'éclaffa Sybille.

- Tu rencontreras bientôt ton Merlin, la rassura Mélusine. En attendant, j'ai froid ! Si tu pouvais aller chercher plus de bois, servante ! »

Colleen jeta un bâton en direction de son amie avant de s'allonger dans les longues capes rouges, à l'instar des autres filles.

Sarah se tourna en direction de son beau chevalier, installé à seulement quelques mètres d'elle, adossé à un arbre en train de frotter ses bras (et quels bras !) nus. _Quand je pense que je me suis levée étudiante, et que je me couche Dame…_ Sarah s'endormit, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Sybille

_Eoin Macken. Son sourire, ses cheveux et son compte Twitter rempli d'annecdotes idiotes. Ah quel doux rêve que de m'éveiller à ses côtés !_

Sybille papillonna des yeux, entendit le chant d'un oiseau au loin et s'éveilla doucement. Autour d'elle, tout sembla idéal. La forêt avait une couleur magnifique sous le soleil levant. Les arbres brillaient, encore humides de la veille et des oiseaux chantaient de tous les côtés.

_Je suis un peu au Pays des Merveilles_. Elle tournoya sur elle-même et aperçue non loin d'elle le sujet de ses fantasmes… Le beau, le magnifique Eoin. Et à ce moment précis, tout lui revint en mémoire. Le canapé, l'orage, la forêt et les chevaliers. Elle découvrit Mélusine en train d'ajuster ses lunettes, prête à se lever et Iris encore profondément endormie.

Sarah était déjà auprès de Perceval, qui semblait encore la prendre pour une dingue. Colleen, elle, sortit plus tard de derrière un fourré où elle avait du faire une pause pipi.

« Avez-vous bien dormi ? » demanda Sir Gwaine le Magnifique, accompagnant sa question d'un mouvement de cheveux parfait et d'un sourire Colgate.

_Qu'il est beau…_ Sybille prit conscience qu'elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux qui pétillaient de joie. Elle se ressaisit et répondit rapidement à la question.

« Euh j'ai été habituée à mieux. Pas très confortable tout de même…

- Même en temps que simple servante ?

- Justement ! Imaginez vous ce que ma Dame a dû endurer si moi-même j'ai souffert ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable pour quelqu'un de son rang…

- Je vais aller m'en excuser de ce pas…

- Non, non ! s'empressa Sybille en s'accrochant pratiquement à lui. Elle euh… Elle a demandé à ce qu'on la laisse tranquille… ! »

Sybille agrémenta sa remarque d'un magnifique sourire et lança sa mèche blonde sur le côté. Sir Gwaine l'imita avant de retourner voir ses amis.

« Il n'y a rien à faire, elle couina auprès de Mélusine. Il s'en fiche de moi.

- Mais non, c'est normal ! On vient de débarquer dans leur vie, ils vont pas tomber fous amoureux de nous d'un claquement de doigts ! Et peut-être que leurs affinités avec nous ne seront pas comme on l'espère. Peut-être même que çe sera Lancelot qui tombera amoureux de toi et non Gwaine !

- Ah mais non BEURK ! Bon il est toujours mieux que Léon, elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil en direction de son amie.

- Je ne te permets pas de telles remarques. Mais par contre, plus sérieusement, tu ne crois pas qu'ils étaient ici pour une raison ? Hé ! Léon ! Ici… Pourquoi étiez-vous ici ? Je veux dire, avant de nous avoir trouvé…

- Eh bien, dit l'intéressé. Nous étions à la recherche d'une bande de brigands enleveurs de femmes.

- QUOI !? s'indigna Sybille. Et vous n'avez même pas pensé à nous demander si on les avait rencontrés et s'ils nous avaient fait du mal !?

- Euh… bafouilla Léon, gêné. Les avez-vous rencontrés ? Vous ont-ils fait du mal ?

- NON ! MAIS MÊME ! cria Sybille, avant de chuchoter à Mélusine : au moins, je suis sûre que lui il ne sera pas amoureux de moi ! Je veux GWAINE et personne d'autre. »

Elle s'en alla en traînant les pieds. Un peu plus loin, Sarah, qui avait tout entendu, se réjouissait déjà.

« Chouette ! Des brigands ! Faut qu'on les r'trouve, j'veux me battre ! »

Elle attrapa l'épée de Perceval sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir et commença à fendre l'air.

« Une Dame ne devrait pas se battre, lui dit-il.

- Une quoi ? Ah oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai envie !

- Vous ne tenez même pas l'épée comme il faut… »

Sybille cessa d'écouter. Si au moins elle pouvait être sûre de plaire à son beau prince charmant ! Elle allait établir des plans, faire tout ce qu'elle pourrait pour qu'il l'aime. Et comme elle est.

Elle ne décrocherai pas avant d'avoir réussi.

Iris

Les chevaliers étaient venus une demi-heure auparavant pour nous annoncer le départ proche vers Camelot. Sarah avait bien décidé de profiter de son nouveau statut et avait fait nettoyer le campement à Iris. Elle l'avait cherché après tout. Mais Iris avait prévu son coup et, connaissant bien son amie, savait qu'elle ne lui avait pas fait une fleur en la déclarant Dame car on attendrait d'elle qu'elle se tienne correctement et parle bien. Sarah allait avoir du mal à retenir ses mauvaises manières et son côté bébé devant la cours.

Tout le monde se mit en marche, les soldats autour des demoiselles. Sarah continua de parler armes de combat avec Perceval, des étoiles dans les yeux. Détail important, celui-ci semblait ne plus être aussi apeuré par la jeune femme, même si celle-ci avait gardé son ton enfantin et sa bouche grande ouverte d'admiration.

A côté d'elle, Mélusine était proche de Léon et discutait doucement avec lui. Iris n'entendit pas de quoi il s'agissait mais s'esclaffa bientôt en voyant son amie trébucher et se rependre d'excuses auprès du malheureux caillou. De l'autre côté, Sybille et Colleen discutaient, ou devrait-on dire « gloussaient hystériquement » à l'idée de mettre les pieds à Pierrefond. Où plutôt à Camelot.

Iris s'approcha de Sir Lancelot.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger Sir, dit-elle de sa voix timide et ses grands yeux ouverts à la manière du Chat Potté, je peux discuter avec vous ?

- Mais avec plaisir, vous ne devriez pas demander l'autorisation.

- Oh mais je ne suis qu'une humble servante ! Parler avec un chevalier si célèbre et talentueux doit être interdit vu mon statut !

- Célèbre ? Talentueux ? Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

- Euh… non, tenta de se rattraper Iris, se remémorant que Lancelot n'est pas encore un célèbre chevalier de la Table Ronde. Je ne sais pas, j'imagine seulement… Vous semblez bien plus… mieux ! Mieux que tous les autres…

- Euh… Merci la Da… euh mademoiselle.

- Dites moi donc, Sir Lancelot, quelle est la situation à Camelot actuellement ? Nous ne voudrions pas arriver sans connaître au moins le nom du souverain…

- Arthur Pendragon, et sa femme la Reine Guinevere règnent depuis de nombreuses années déjà, et leur héritier est né il y a quelques temps.

- Le quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Euh l'héritier, le prince Merdred.

- MERDRED ?

- C'est le nom que vous trouvez étrange ? Le Roi voulait un fils s'appelant de Mordred mais a déjà un chevalier de ce nom. Il l'a donc mélangé avec celui de son servant et amis Merlin.

- C'est… C'est TROP MIGNOOOOON ! » couina Iris en agitant ses mains, avant de courir vers ses amies leur annoncer la nouvelle.

Une vague d'hystérie s'installa dans le groupe.

« Haha ! lança Sybille. Le fils d'Arthur aurait bien du s'appeler Mordred comme dans la légende !

- Heureusement que celui-ci est de Guinevere et non de Morgana ! ajouta Mélusine

- C'est trop CHOUUUU ! s'émerveilla Sarah.

- Un bébé à Camelot… soupira Colleen les yeux dans le vague, avant de se mettre à rire nerveusement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Iris

- Oh je me suis juste mise à imaginer Merlin faire la nounou… »

Colleen

_Camelot est magnifique._ Le petit groupe pénétra dans le château. Les cinq filles étaient émerveillées par tant de beauté. Enfin, à l'exception de Sybille, qui protesta :

« Mais je suis déjà venue deux fois, c'est plus marrant ! »

La différence est que les deux autres fois en question, Sybille avait visité Pierrefond, le château français qui servait de lieu de tournage à la série. Cette fois-ci, c'était très différent du château situé en bordure de village. Il n'y avait aucun village alentour, à l'exception de ce que l'on pourrait considérer comme la ville de Camelot, qui excluait le château a proprement parlé, et où vivaient les habitants qui ne faisaient pas partie de la noblesse.

Les chevaliers guidèrent les demoiselles dans les rues étroites et bondées. Les passants s'arrêtèrent régulièrement pour les dévisager dans leur tenues étranges : elles portaient toujours leurs pyjamas couverts de boue, avec sur les épaules des capes rouges beaucoup trop longues pour elles.

« Patientez ici, dit Léon. Je vais chercher le servant du Roi pour qu'il vous trouve des logements en attendant de vous amener devant sa Majesté, ainsi que des nouvelles tenues. »

Il regarda les demoiselles de la tête au pieds en disant cela, puis tourna les talons et disparu au coin d'une petite maison. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard suivi d'un jeune homme au grand sourire très particulier. _Enfin, mon Merlin_. La joie de vivre du magicien était palpable et contagieuse.

« Suivez-moi mes dames, je vous prie ! lança-t-il avec gaieté et il se dirigea vers la cour du château, passant une grande rangée de remparts. Je suis navré mais il n' a qu'une seule chambre disponible pour vous mes Dames, je vais m'arranger pour y faire installer un deuxième lit en attendant qu'une autre se libère, ce qui risque de prendre du temps je le crains.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! lança Sarah. Le château est plein ?

- Oui les nobles de tout le continent commencent déjà à arriver pour la grande soirée d'anniversaire de Merdred qui aura lieu dans deux mois exactement. »

Il les conduisit dans le château à présent, dont les couloirs étaient exactement les mêmes que dans la série.

« Pour vos servantes, je pense que l'ancienne maison de la Reine fera l'affaire. Elle est inutilisée et il est prévu qu'elle soit mise à contribution pour la soirée. Je pense que ça suffira aussi pour l'instant, au moins le temps de rencontrer Arthur ! »

Les filles ne firent même pas semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi la Reine mettait sa maison à disposition, car elles connaissaient bien entendu toute son histoire. Guinevere avait été la servante de Morgana, la pupille et fille bâtarde du roi Uther, durant de nombreuses années avant qu'Arthur ne tombe amoureux d'elle et décide de l'épouser malgré la différence de rang. Elle avait donc quitté sa maison de servante pour habiter dans la forteresse.

Le petit groupe arriva devant une porte que Merlin ouvrit. Il courra jusqu'à la grande étagère en bois d'où il sortit un tas de vêtement, dans lesquels il fouilla. Il fit différent tas à partir de celui-ci, en remis quelques uns dans le placard, hésita quelques secondes, ressortit d'autres vêtements et fini par tendre un petit tas à Mélusine, et un autre à Sarah.

« Voici pour vous mes Dames. Je vais devoir aller chercher d'autres tenues pour vos servantes maintenant, mais j'ai sorti des linges si vous voulez commencer à vous laver. Je peux montrer à l'une d'entre vous où trouver de l'eau et du bois pour la toilette !

- Merci beaucoup Marvin, dit Mélusine très sérieusement.

- Merlin, rectifia celui-ci.

- Oui Merlin… Vous n'avez qu'à emmener Colleen, elle en sera ravie ! »

Mélusine lança un clin d'œil à son amie qui lui tira la langue en réponse alors qu'elle suivait le servant hors de la chambre, qui souriait toujours à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Sir Léon m'a expliqué votre situation, commença Merlin, et Colleen lui était reconnaissante de faire la conversation. Gaius s'occupera d'étudier la… situation. Il a quelques notions en magie. Enfin il l'a étudiée sans la pratiquer, il est médecin et je suis son apprenti en plus d'être le servant du Roi. »

Il souriait tout en parlant. Colleen sentit son petit cœur de fangirl s'accélérer à chaque fois que le jeune homme à l'écharpe rouge se tournait vers elle.

« J'espère qu'il saura comprendre ce qu'il nous arrive et résoudre le problème », mentit-elle.

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans une petite pièce. Non à vrai dire, c'était un placard, où des énormes piles de lingue soigneusement pliées étaient rangées. Merlin attrapa quelques vêtements avec autant d'attention que dans la chambre et les tendit à Colleen qui les attrapa des deux mains… lâchant la cape… se retrouvant en sous-vêtements, dans un placard, AVEC MERLIN.


	3. Chapitre 2 - La Garde Rapprochée

Chapitre 2

Sarah

Les cinq filles s'habillèrent dans la grande chambre après le retour de Colleen avec du linge et de l'eau. Elles avaient tant bien que mal allumé un feu de cheminée pour la faire chauffer et se lavèrent autant que possible. Sarah eut beaucoup de difficultés à rincer toute la boue qui s'était accumulée dans ses longs cheveux bruns, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas habituée à se laver à la bassine.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, elles finirent par être prêtes. Colleen, qui n'avait pas voulu dire un mot sur sa promenade en compagnie de Merlin, coiffa les deux Dames tant bien que mal : elle dut recommencer plusieurs fois suite aux plaintes de Sarah (« Tes coiffures sont beaucoup trop XVIIIème ! Il faut éviter les anachronismes ! »).

Sir Léon et Sir Lancelot les escortèrent ensuite vers le Grand Hall où se trouvait la Salle du Trône et où attendaient leurs Majestés.

Les jeunes fangirls rougirent, gloussèrent et sautillèrent d'impatience le long du trajet, avant de respirer un grand coup devant la porte. Sarah et Mélusine se tenaient devant leurs trois servantes et, lorsque les deux hommes poussèrent la porte, elles entrèrent, à nouveau très sérieuses.

Intérieurement, Sarah jubilait. Une mini-elle sautillait en rond dans son cerveau et poussait des cris hystériques alors qu'elle apercevait Arthur et Guinevere au bout de la salle.

A leur gauche, les autres chevaliers les regardaient bouche bée face à une telle transformation physique. Sarah fit un clin d'œil à Perceval discrètement, luttant intérieurement pour ne pas sourire. A leur droite se tenaient Merlin et Gaius. Le servant royal, toujours un sourire collé aux lèvres, semblait satisfait de son choix vestimentaire.

C'étaient les seules personnes présentes dans la Salle du Trône.

Arthur et Guinevere se levèrent à leur approche alors que les filles descendaient sur un genou pour les saluer comme il se doit.

« Levez vous, mes Dames, dit la Reine d'une voix douce. Soyez les bienvenues à Camelot. Je suis Guinevere Pendragon, Reine de Camelot, et voici mon époux, le Roi Arthur. Levez vous dames… ? »

L'interrogation de sa voix laissait entendre qu'elle souhaitait connaître leurs prénoms. Sarah et Mélu se regardèrent, gênées. Sarah se redressa et s'adressa à la Reine.

« Euh… Merci de votre accueil, ma Reine. Je suis Dame Sarah euh… Baratheon ! Je viens d'un petit royaume près de la Normandie. Et voici Dame Mélusine Holmes, de Rouennie.

- Quoi ? chuchota Mélusine, puis à voix haute elle s'adressa à la Reine. Nous sommes navrées d'arriver de manière si soudaine à Camelot, et nous devons vous avouer que nous ne connaissons pas nous-mêmes la nature de notre présence ici…

- Hum, hum, toussota le Roi. Mon servant m'a parlé de magie il me semble.

Arthur lança un regard entendu à Merlin pour s'assurer de ce qu'il déclarait, puis repris :

- Êtes-vous sûres que c'est bien le cas ? Je veux dire, pouvez-vous m'expliquer clairement ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Nous n'en avons aucune idée, répondit Sarah. Nous sommes juste des victimes. Nous étions tranquillement dans ma demeure et d'un seul coup durant un orage étrange nous nous sommes retrouvées dans votre forêt. C'est par chance que vos chevaliers nous aient trouvés, j'ai cru comprendre que vous avez des problèmes de brigands dans les alentours. Soyez sûrs en tout cas que nous n'avons jamais fait usage de la magie de quelque manière que ce soit.

- Gaius ? interrogea le Roi calmement.

- Mon Roi, je ne pense pas que ces dames soient un risque possible. Nous ne pouvons être complètement sûrs mais je pense qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment le profil. Avant tout, elles me semblent un peu jeunes et ont l'air de euh… pardonnez moi mes Dames… elles ont l'air de manquer des euh… particularités que détiennent les magiciens. Voyez Arthur, je ne pense déjà pas que des sorcières se promèneraient ainsi en groupe et en euh… petite tenue disons. La magie étant bannie, des sorcières auraient essayé une méthode plus discrète pour entrer dans la ville.

- A moins que l'objectif soit d'être remarquées, dit Arthur en fronçant les sourcils. Cependant, je ne peux vous blâmer sans preuve. Gaius, j'aimerais que vous consacriez une partie de votre temps à étudier les déclarations des Dames Sarah et Mélusine. Trouvez une preuve ou n'importe quoi qui permettrait de prouver leur innocence ou leur culpabilité. En attendant, il ajouta en se tournant vers les cinq filles, je vais être contraint de vous laisser sous la surveillance de mes chevaliers. Ils seront chargés de vous suivre partout, mais aussi de vous protéger. Je souhaiterais avoir la conscience tranquille et pour cela je voudrais que Léon, mon bras droit, et Perceval, le plus fort chevalier du Royaume viellent sur vous.

« Sir Gwaine, Sir Lancelot, vous assurerez la sécurité provisoire les servantes. Et Merlin, tu leur feras visiter le château, de manière à ce qu'elles puissent servir leurs maîtresses.

- J'espère que vous vous plairez ici », dit gentiment Guinevere avant de congédier tout le monde.

Mélusine

Les cinq nouvelles habitantes de Camelot furent escortées par leurs gardes pour une visite du château fort le lendemain matin. Mélusine et Sarah étaient placées en tête, et les trois servantes quelques mètres derrière elles.

Mélu, l'esprit sur un petit nuage, admirait tout autour d'elle. Enfin tout… Son regard alternait régulièrement entre l'architecture moyen-âgeuse et le dos de Léon. Et puis elle regardait un passant par là. Et les cheveux de Léon. Et un poulet qui passait entre ses jambes, et les bras musclés de Léon, posés sur son épée.

« Mélu ? dit Sarah, la sortant de sa contemplation.

- Ouii ?

- Tu devrais fermer la bouche ! »

Sybille éclata de rire derrière elles, se faufila à l'avant pour tapoter l'épaule de Léon et, lorsqu'il se retourna, lui lança un grand sourire en disant :

« Ma chère maîtresse voudrait vous parler en privé ! »

Elle retourna à sa place, fière. C'était au tour d'Iris et de Colleen de rire aux éclats et de pousser doucement Mélusine vers un Léon surprit.

Mélu se tourna vers celles qu'elle considérait avant comme ses amies et leur lança un regard qui annonce une vengeance terrible avant de suivre Léon à l'écart, cherchant à toute vitesse ce qu'elle pourrait lui demander. Tant bien que mal, elle essaya de refouler son côté fangirl qui pourrait dire des bêtises monstrueuses dans ce genre de situations, et, ne trouvant rien, dit timidement et spontanément.

« Pause toilettes ? »

Un gros blanc suivit cette question. Léon semblait déçu. Mélu se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se disputa intérieurement pour son manque d'imagination. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la chambre où un petit pot l'attendait en guise de cabinet.

_Quelle classe…_ Elle alla vers la glace une fois la porte fermée et arrangea ses cheveux. Elle s'arrêta un instant devant son reflet et réfléchit.

« Et si on rejoignait les autres par un différent chemin ? dit-elle a son propre reflet. Et si on prenait notre temps, juste tous les deux ? T'en dis quoi, hein Léon ? On pourrait se perdre dans les rues obscures de Camelot ! »

Mélusine secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité et sortit de la chambre. Léon l'attendait un peu plus loin et lui lança un sublime sourire qui fit échapper un soupire à la jeune Dame.

« On va rejoindre les autres ? il demanda.

- Je… euh… beeeeeen… peut-être qu'on pourrait, elle bégaya. Je sais pas…

- Vous vous sentez bien ? » il s'inquiéta face à une telle hésitation.

Mélu rougit et se sentit idiote. Elle était pourtant à l'aise habituellement et trouvait toujours quelque chose à dire, mais face à tant de beauté et de force… Elle en resta muette. Tellement muette que Léon commença réellement à s'inquiéter.

« Vous êtes sûre que vous vous sentez bien, ma Dame ? Vous voulez rester vous reposer ?

- Me reposer ? Ah mais non ! »

_Ou alors avec toi, Léon._

« Je veux bien prendre l'air par contre. Nous pourrons peut-être retrouver les autres plus tard ? »

_Ca y est._ Mélusine avait enfin repris le dessus sur sa double fangirl. Elle décrocha son plus beau sourire au chevalier, se redressa dans sa belle robe et avança aux côtés de son beau prince, à la conquête du monde extérieur.

Iris

Iris jubila, sautilla de tous les côtés, chantonna et rigola nerveusement. Visiter Camelot avec une escorte de beaux gosses en cape rouge ? LE RÊVE ABSOLU.

Elles traversèrent le marché et Iris avait les yeux partout. Elle toucha à tout, essaya, déplaça, goûta, sans même demander une quelconque autorisation.

Elle s'apprêtait à attaquer un stand de vêtements lorsqu'elle aperçu dans une ruelle une vieille femme qui tissait sur un énorme métier et, se rappelant de son soi-disant rang, elle demanda l'autorisation à Sarah pour s'éclipser. Elle utilisa son attaque « Sourire de petit enfant » pour amadouer son amie même si cela ne fonctionnait que peu, et obtint congé de sa Dame.

Iris commençait à sautiller (car à ce stade là elle était incapable de marcher normalement) jusqu'à la vieille dame, quand Sir Lancelot intervint derrière elle.

« Mademoiselle, nous sommes chargés de vous escorter et de vous surveiller ! Vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça…

- Eh bien, elle répondit en se retournant vers lui, mais s'éloignant toujours à reculons, vous n'avez qu'à me suivre ! Je suis sûre que vos petits camarades sont bien assez nombreux et forts pour s'occuper des autres filles. »

Lancelot se tourna vers Gwaine pour l'interroger du regard.

« Je pense qu'on est assez de deux pour surveiller ces dames ! Et dans le pire des cas Merlin nous aidera, il dit avant de tourner la tête vers Sybille en faisant voleter en l'air sa chevelure magique, comme au ralentit. Vous allez être sage n'est-ce pas ? »

Iris rigola et, cette fois ci, s'éloigna librement, suivie de près par le chevalier.

« Je peux regarder ? elle demanda à la dame en s'assoyant en tailleur juste devant elle. C'est dur ? Vous faites comment ? Je peux toucher ? Je peux essayer ? S'IL VOUS PLAIIIIIIIT ! »

La dame la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds, et Lancelot rigola devant la transformation d'Iris de servante à enfant.

« Elle fera attention, dit-il à la dame. Enfin, je crois. »

La dame tendit ses outils à Iris et lui montra calmement comment faire. Trop calmement peut-être pour le niveau de nervosité d'Iris qui, au bout de quelques gestes se laissa distraire par un chaton. Elle se leva d'un bond, fit sursauter ses deux camarades et s'élança à la poursuite du pauvre animal. Lancelot la suivit et lui cria de s'arrêter mais elle n'écoutait pas et avait déjà attrapé la bête qui miaulait et se débattait. Elle le câlina un grand moment, évita ses coups de griffes acérées et le reposa. Où plutôt le lâcha.

Elle couru vers la porte d'une petite maison typique de Camelot, puis repartit dans l'autre sens pour voir un oiseau posé sur une fenêtre. Elle devait tout voir et tout connaître.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Lancelot craqua et mit fin à la course folle de la jeune servante.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas vous calmer un peu ? Je n'ai pas pour habitude de courir après des servantes hystériques.

- Hystériques, non… Mais des servantes tout court, oui ! répondit Iris avec un clin d'œil, faisant allusion à son aventure avec la Reine Guinevere alors qu'elle était encore servante.

- Que voulez-vous… ? »

Mais Lancelot n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'elle était déjà repartie à la découverte d'un jongleur, puis d'un musicien, puis d'une vendeuse de flageolets, puis… De tout Camelot.

Sybille

« Vous allez être sage n'est-ce pas ? » dit Gwaine alors qu'Iris s'enfuyait dans les petites rues de la ville.

_Évidemment. Pour qui me prends-tu ?_ Elle fit un clin d'œil à Colleen comme pour dire « Il va regretter d'avoir dit ça » et lança pour tout le monde :

« Et si on continuait ? »

Les trois filles restantes marchèrent côte à côte et murmuraient entre elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on leur fait ? demanda Sarah d'un ton amusé.

- Je n'ai pas encore de plan, avoua Sybille. Mais j'ai tendance à improviser au fur et à mesure.

- Mais ils sont censés nous protéger, dit Colleen, pourquoi chercher absolument un plan ?

- Justement ! Ils sont obligés de rester avec nous. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne peut pas les charrier un peu ! Le Roi Arthur n'a pas précisé qu'on n'avait pas le droit de s'amuser ! »

Sybille réfléchit quelques instants et annonça à ses amies un début de plan, qui s'élaborait dans son esprit alors même qu'elle leur en faisait part. Sarah souriait avec malice, mais Colleen n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée. De toute façon, il n'y avait que deux chevaliers pour trois filles, et Merlin. Et il était hors de question qu'elle fasse une crasse au servant.

Sybille s'accroupit soudainement et fit semblant de faire son lacet. Si soudainement que Gwaine, derrière elle, n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et la heurta de plein fouet. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à la renverse, les fesses dans une flaque de boue. Sa chute provoqua l'hilarité des trois filles, mais aussi des deux garçons. Sybille lança un clin d'œil à Sarah qui s'empressa de disparaitre derrière un stand alors que l'attention était sur les fesses de Gwaine qui protestait vivement.

Sybille se leva aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était accroupie, regarda fixement Gwaine en lâchant un « oups » pas tellement sincère et partit en sautillant à la manière très accentuée d'Iris. Gwaine poussa un juron de son époque (ce qui n'était pas très méchant il faut l'avouer) et s'élança à sa poursuite, sa belle cape couleur pourpre et marron voletant derrière lui.

Sybille tourna dans une petite rue, puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que Camelot puisse être un tel labyrinthe. Cela rajoutait des éléments à son plan, quoi qu'elle n'ait pas réellement d'idée de ce qu'elle allait faire lorsque Gwaine la rattraperait. Avant chaque angle de rue, elle se retournait voir où il était et lui lançait un petit sourire pour le narguer avant de disparaître dans une rue perpendiculaire. Lorsqu'elle était hors de vue, elle courrait pour rétablir la distance que le chevalier arrivait à réduire dans chaque rue. Quand elle estima que celle-ci était suffisamment grande, elle s'assit et se concentra.

Lorsque Gwaine l'eut rejoint, il la trouva en larmes, désemparée.

« Qu'y a t-il ? demanda-t-il entre l'inquiétude et l'agacement.

- C'est… c'est un monsieur… il m'embête…

- Qui ça ?

- Je ne sais pas comment il s'appelle… chouina-t-elle.

- Comment est-il ? »

Sybille leva son regard empli de fausses larmes vers lui et le regarda fixement avec un sourire.

« Il est brun avec des cheveux bouclés, il a une cape rouge, comme les chevaliers du château, mais lui il a une tache de boue sur les fesses en plus. »

Sybille lui lança un sourire fier et dégagea d'un mouvement de tête sa mèche de ses yeux. Même si Gwaine ne trouvait pas sa blague tellement drôle, il esquissa un sourire face à sa tête d'ange, mais se ressaisit rapidement.

« Allez, trêve de plaisanterie. On rentre au château. »

Il saisit délicatement la servante blonde par le bras pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'échappe pas de nouveau.

_Avec plaisir_…

Sybille était toute perturbée par ce contact physique et se jura de renouveler l'expérience tellement la récompense était plaisante.

Colleen

_Mélusine est partie, Iris sautille dans tous les sens, Sarah joue à cache-cache avec Perceval et Sybille est on-ne-sait-où, et je suis la seule à ne pas avoir de plan !_

Colleen se dit que finalement c'était peut-être la solution, de ne pas avoir de plan. L'improvisation totale la guiderait certainement mieux que de prévoir quelque chose à faire. Mais en attendant qu'elle trouve quelque chose à faire, Merlin la regardait avec insistance comme si elle allait se mettre à son tour à faire des bêtises ou à partir en courant.

Un gros blanc s'était installé lorsque toutes les filles étaient parties dans des directions différentes. Merlin était le seul à ne pas avoir reçu la tâche de les surveiller, il devait juste les guider dans Camelot pour les faire tout découvrir.

Colleen se contenta de rester debout à côté de lui. Elle n'avait aucune raison de l'embêter, lui qui était si mignon et inoffensif ! Alors que les grosses brutes de chevaliers méritaient amplement ce qu'ils devaient être en train de subir !

« Bon… finit-elle par dire timidement. On continue cette visite ?

- Tous les deux ? demanda Merlin

- Oh eh bien si je ne suis pas suffisante ou à la hauteur pour une visite, je peux aussi retourner m'ennuyer et tu seras libre d'aller nettoyer l'armure de ton Roi, ou je ne sais quelle autre tâche passionnante ! »

Merlin sourit (et quel sourire !), écarta son bras droit comme on fait dans la Danse des Canards et le proposa à Colleen. _YOUHOUUU_. Colleen rougit légèrement et glissa sa main dans le creux de coude du jeune homme. Elle se laissa guider dans les petits coins secrets de la ville et écouta attentivement les anecdotes amusantes de sa vie ou de l'histoire du château. Elle les connaissait déjà toutes, mais en très bon public, Colleen écouta avec attention.

« Et ce jour là, lança-t-il à la fin d'une histoire incroyable (saison 2 épisode 11), le dernier dragon que tout le monde croyait mort depuis des décennies et qui était en fait caché dans une grotte sous le château, eh bien il s'est échappé ! Personne ne sait comment, ni pourquoi ! (Colleen sourit intérieurement en visualisant la scène où Merlin brisait les chaines dudit dragon) Et personne ne sait où il est, même si parfois on retrouve des armées ou des forêts brûlées sans que personne ne sache pourquoi.

- Il n'a jamais été revu ? demanda Colleen, qui n'était pas dupe mais ne voulait pas avouer qu'elle connaissait la réelle histoire.

- Il a été vu plusieurs jours après sa libération, oui, parce qu'il a attaqué le château et brûlé une grande partie… Mais du jour au lendemain il est partit, et depuis plus rien !

- C'est incroyable… Mais il n'est pas très discret pourtant ! Je veux dire, un dragon ne doit pas passez inaperçu, il doit être très grand !

- Oui, répondit Merlin pensif. Je ne sais pas par quel miracle personne ne le voit ni ne l'entend. J'ai entendu dire que seul un dragonlord peut commander un dragon…

- Ce doit être incroyable d'en rencontrer un… »

… _Même si celui-ci n'avouerait jamais qu'il en est un_. La conversation continua quelques minutes, dévia sur quelques autres sujets du château (comment le seigneur Lancelot avait sauvé la vie de Merlin un jour, ou comment il avait rencontré Gwaine dans une taverne). Colleen savourait chaque mot qui sortait de la bouche du jeune sorcier, même si elle connaissait souvent la fin de ses phrases pour avoir regardé tous les épisodes de la série. Elle essayait de poser des questions que des gens normaux poseraient dans ce genre de situations, au risque de paraître bête. Tout ce qui lui importait était que la promenade ne s'arrête jamais.

Cependant, après avoir visité le marché, une petite ferme et quelques endroits célèbres du château, Merlin arrêta Colleen. Il semblait avoir atteint un lieu qu'il souhaitait particulièrement lui montrer depuis le début : la terrasse de Camelot, qui donnait une vue imprenable sur les environs.

Colleen admira la vue qu'elle connaissait pourtant très bien. Mais la voir en vrai était incroyable. Elle admirait la ville qui s'étendait sous elle, avec au loin les remparts et au-delà la forêt où elle était apparue avec ses amies. Le soleil commençait à se coucher derrière les grands arbres et donnait au tableau des teintes orangées et rose, colorant le beau ciel dégagé.

« C'est magnifique… » chuchota Colleen.

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux.


	4. Chapitre 3 - Une Belle Journée

Note de l'auteur : à la demande de plusieurs personnes, je récapitule un petit peu certaines choses pour éviter des confisions ^^

Les cinq filles sont inspirées de personnes réelles, l'histoire est partie d'une question simple : que ferions-nous si nous étions projetées à Camelot ? Et cette fanfic est une réponse possible !

C'est aussi pourquoi beaucoup de choses ne sont pas précisées : cette histoire était faite pour être lue seulement par nous et je n'ai pas eu à détailler la personnalité des filles, leur âge et… Leur préférence en matière de chevaliers ! Toutes les filles ont environ 20 ans. Mélusine est la plus âgée et Sarah la plus jeune.

Alors :

- Sybille : la plus petite, blonde, les cheveux en carré plongeant. Elle ne parle pas inutilement, elle garde toujours un côté mystérieux. Elle a des lunettes. Son chevalier préféré est Gwaine.

- Mélusine : la plus grande et la plus âgée. Elle a un carré et une frange teintés rouge, des lunettes. Elle est plutôt réservée, pas toujours sûre d'elle mais est aussi très drôle. Elle adore Léon

- Colleen : cheveux longs blonds. Elle est très sage et calme, la moins fangirl du groupe. Elle materne un peu tout le monde. Et elle craque pour Merlin.

- Iris : cheveux bouclés châtains. Elle a un regard à toujours chercher une bêtise à faire. Elle veut toujours tout découvrir, elle est enthousiaste pour tout. Il est très dur de ne pas l'aimer parce qu'elle aime tout le monde. Et particulièrement Lancelot.

- Sarah : cheveux bruns longs. Elle est considérée comme le « bébé » du groupe et se comporte parfois comme telle. Elle est rentre-dedans et réfléchit rarement avant d'agir, mais au fond elle est plutôt réservée et pas tellement sûre d'elle, ce qu'elle cache sous un grand sourire ou des grimaces.

Dans l'histoire Mélusine et Sarah sont des Dames et les trois autres sont leurs servantes.

Et voilà j'espère que ça vous éclairera un peu plus et que vous comprendrez mieux certaines choses qui pourraient vous avoir échappé !

Chapitre 3

Mélusine

« On se lève ! » cria quelqu'un dans la chambre de Mélusine. Elle grimaça, bougea un petit peu tout en gardant les yeux clos. Pourquoi vouloir la réveiller ? Elle faisait un si doux rêve… Dedans, elle était à Camelot et Sir Léon était son garde du corps personnel. Elle avait une chambre dans le château et dînait quelques fois dans la salle royale !

Mais Sybille, sa colocatrice, tenait absolument à la ramener dans le monde réel. La barbe.

« Laisse-moi, gronda-t-elle, la tête dans l'oreiller. Je faisais un super rêve…

- Je doute que tes rêves soient mieux que la réalité ! » dit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à Sybille.

Mélusine se redressa d'un coup et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle resta éblouie quelques secondes par la lumière, et lorsque sa vision s'habitua, elle découvrit qu'elle dormait dans la fameuse chambre de son rêve, et que c'était Sarah qui lui parlait, installée dans un lit à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Tu fais une de ces têtes ! lui dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? T'avais quand même pas oublié qu'on était à Camelot ?

- Oui… » avoua Mélusine.

Elle se leva et se glissa jusqu'à la grande table en bois où le petit déjeuner était servit. Enfin ce qu'il en restait après le passage de Sybille et Sarah.

Colleen entra dans la pièce à la fin du repas de Mélu, suivie de près par Iris. Elles avaient toutes les deux les bras remplis de linges propres.

« Bonjour mesdames ! lança joyeusement Iris. Dépêchez-vous d'enfiler ces vêtements qu'on a lavés à la sueur de nos fronts ! Je sens qu'une belle journée nous attend !

- Quelque chose de prévu ? questionna Mélusine.

- Oh, quelques idées… Mais rien de précis ! »

Elle lança un clin d'œil à son amie et sortit de la chambre avec Colleen et Sarah. Mélu s'habilla rapidement avec une magnifique robe digne d'une princesse et sortit à son tour. Elle fut surprise de ne pas trouver son chevalier dans le couloir et hésita un instant entre partir à sa recherche ou profiter de son absence.

Elle fini par choisir la deuxième option et partit à l'aventure dans le château. Elle erra quelques minutes, découvrit ainsi les écuries, la petite place avec le puits pour tirer de l'eau et un nouveau petit marché qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvert au cours des quelques jours déjà passés au château. Et, sans savoir comment, elle se retrouva bientôt près du terrain d'entrainement des chevaliers.

Le roi s'y trouvait, entouré d'une trentaine d'hommes en armures et longues capes pourpres au symbole du dragon doré. Arthur se battait seul contre tous, prouvant une fois de plus qu'il était de loin le meilleur guerrier du royaume. La jeune femme resta quelques minutes admirative devant sa force et son endurance. Il gardait les hommes en respects quatre par quatre, et lorsque ceux-ci étaient tous à terre, d'autres venaient.

Mélusine aperçu soudain un recoin du terrain qui n'était jamais montré dans la série, une piste de tir à l'arc, et pour cause : elle était complètement déserte. Les archers n'avaient jamais vraiment eu leur place dans la série. A vrai dire, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Mélusine ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu un arc dans la série !

Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle eut enfin rejoint la piste. Elle saisit un arc entre ses doigts et commença à tendre la corde lorsqu'une belle voix rauque retentit derrière elle.

« Une Dame ne devrait pas manier les armes, dit Léon.

- Et Mérida, c'est pas une Dame peut-être ? dit Mélusine avant de se rendre compte que Léon ne pouvait pas avoir vu le dessin animé Rebelle, et donc comprendre sa référence. Chez nous, les femmes ont le droit d'apprendre à se défendre, c'est même conseillé.

- Vous venez décidément d'un endroit étrange. Ici les hommes sont chargés de la sécurité des femmes. Vous savez tirer, donc ?

- Euh… Non ! » mentit Mélusine.

Elle attrapa une flèche, fit semblant de ne pas savoir comment la positionner sur la corde et regarda Léon d'un air dépité. Elle savait bien évidemment tirer à l'arc car elle avait pris des cours pendant plusieurs années dans son ancienne vie, mais il serait beaucoup plus amusant de voir Léon essayer de lui apprendre plutôt que de lui mettre une raclée dès le départ !

Aussitôt attendrit, Léon lui montra comment bien placer la flèche et positionna les mains de la jeune fille (qui tremblait au contact) sur l'arc. Mélusine lui sourit de ce genre de sourire timide lorsqu'on expérimente quelque chose et tendit l'arc. Elle visa volontairement très loin de la cible et libéra la corde de la manière la plus maladroite possible. _C'est tellement facile !_ Elle se tourna vers Léon et un gloussement involontaire cette fois-ci lui échappa.

« Je vais vous montrer, dit-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il faut tirer. »

Il se positionna derrière elle, se colla contre son dos. Un énorme frisson parcouru le corps de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud du chevalier dans sa nuque.

Il mit ses mains sur celles de Mélusine, installa la flèche, tendit la corde et tira. La flèche se planta à quelques centimètres du centre de la cible.

« WOUHOUUUU ! » cria Mélusine en sautillant sur place. Elle prit l'arc toute seule ensuite et le tendit comme il l'avait montré. Elle visa encore loin du morceau de bois peint.

Comme l'avait prédit Iris ce matin là, la journée fut très belle pour Mélusine. En plus de ce moment privilégié avec Léon, elle avait remarqué aujourd'hui un changement dans sa façon de se comporter avec elle, mais surtout dans son regard…

Iris

« Mais je vous assure ! protesta Iris en tapant du pied. Chez nous, les femmes peuvent se battre ! Je veux apprendreuuuh ! »

Lancelot la regarda d'un air incrédule. Il avait tenté de la faire changer d'avis, lui disant que ce ne serait pas sage qu'elle apprenne des techniques de combats alos qu'elle ne tenait pas en place. Iris savait qu'après l'expérience du marché, elle l'effrayait un petit peu. Ces derniers jours, à plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé de l'entrainer avec elle dans les rues de la ville ou dans les cuisines, faire n'importe quoi tant qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec elle, mais il avait toujours trouvé une autre occupation plus importante et la confiait à d'autres chevaliers comme Mordred ou Elyan. Iris avait fini par croire qu'il ne s'intéressait pas du tout à elle et qu'elle lui avait fait peur, mais lorsqu'elle s'était dirigée vers le terrain d'entrainement ce matin là il avait semblé plutôt content de la voir. Elle avait essayé de lui parler calmement. Ils avaient discuté de Mélusine et Léon qui tiraient à l'arc au loin. Lancelot ne se prononça pas tellement sur ce qu'il pensait du petit couple, mais Iris sentit que ça l'amusait de les voir ensembles.

Arthur l'avait ensuite rappelé pour une bataille les yeux bandés. Lancelot était le seul chevalier de taille à battre le Roi alors ils faisaient régulièrement des combats l'un contre l'autre avec les mêmes contraintes.

Iris avait regardé le combat avec attention, encourageant le Roi simplement pour taquiner Lancelot, et l'avait ensuite rejoint pour lui demander une séance d'entrainement privée. Il refusa pendant quelques minutes, mais devant l'insistance de la jeune Dame, il fini par abandonner et alla chercher le matériel. Iris jubila, sautilla, tourna en rond sur elle même à la manière de Raiponce. Elle allait apprendre à se battre ! Elle, petite chose sans force, elle allait faire comme les garçons !

Lancelot revint vers elle avec sous le bras un mannequin de bois qui avait une cible peinte sur le torse. Il l'installa devant Iris et lui tendit une petite épée fine et légère. Aussitôt, Iris se mit à taper de tous les côtés et de toute sa force.

« Ho, ho, on se calme ! intervint Lancelot. On va commencer par le début. Mets-toi de côté, voilà… »

Il la saisit par les épaules et la tourna. Puis, hésitant, il mit ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme pour bien la positionner et s'excusa plusieurs fois. Iris se sentait tout feu tout flamme. Elle rougit tellement qu'elle était sûre de pouvoir briller dans le noir ! Puis, pour couronner le tout, Lancelot lui attrapa la main, écarlate à son tour. Il positionna sa petite main autour du manche tout en marmonnant quelques techniques qu'Iris n'écoutait pas. Toujours irradiante, elle le fixait avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers elle, leurs regards se rencontrèrent et un long silence s'installa. Un silence très gênant. Mais rapidement rompus par un son étrange qui s'échappa des lèvres entre ouvertes d'Iris. Elle plaqua sa main libre contre sa bouche en rigolant, ne sachant pas d'où venait ce couinement.

Lancelot sourit et libéra la main d'Iris qui tenait l'épée. Il se tourna vers la cible en disant :

« Maintenant que tu tiens correctement ton épée, tu peux t'entraîner. Tes jambes doivent toujours être en mouvement, n'oublie pas ça. »

Iris le regarda, puis la cible, puis l'épée.

_C'EST PARTIIIIIT !_

Elle fit un bond sur place et se mit à attaquer le mannequin de toutes parts. Elle sautilla autour en lançant des cris de guerre, des « prends ça ! » et autres « tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein ? ».

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Lancelot l'observer, un large sourire aux lèvres, avec un regard à la fois attendrit et soulagé de pouvoir respirer un peu sans avoir à lui courir après.

Colleen

Depuis leur arrivée, les filles n'avaient que très peu entendu parler du petit Prince, Merdred. Elles ne l'avaient même pas entendu pleurer une seule fois, pas aperçu de petite chaussette qui traînait dans les placards ou de servantes qui discutaient à son sujet. C'était comme s'il était inexistant, si bien que lorsque Sybille proposa à Colleen de partir à sa recherche dans le château, d'enquêter pour trouver un signe, un son prouvant l'existence d'une telle créature, Colleen n'hésita pas une seule seconde. Même la Reine n'avait pas l'air d'avoir eu un enfant ! Il devait y avoir un sacré nombre de servantes à son service.

Elles se baladèrent telles des aventurières dans les couloirs du château, avec quelques draps dans les mains pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Sur la pointe des pieds, elles inspectèrent chaque couloir, écoutèrent à chaque porte à la recherche d'indices. Elles parcoururent ainsi plusieurs étages, découvrirent du même coup des lieux inconnus jusqu'ici, mais ne trouvèrent aucun signe prouvant la présence d'un bébé à Camelot.

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à abandonner, Colleen se rendit compte qu'elles se trouvaient à l'étage royal où des gardes étaient postés à chaque porte.

« C'est peut-être ici qu'on aurait du commencer… » dit Colleen avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes filles recommencèrent leur porte à porte, plus discrètement cette fois-ci en prétextant avoir des draps à déposer dans chaque chambre et, alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à frapper à l'une d'elle, la lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit et elles se trouvèrent nez à nez avec Merlin, occupé à mettre le doigt dans un tas de linge avec un sourire adorable.

Il poussa un cri de surprise en les voyant plantées devant lui et le tas de linge se mit à gesticuler et à couiner.

« Ooooooh ! firent en chœur Colleen et Sybille.

- Oh non, non, non, non ! dit Merlin qui secouait la tête. Vous l'avez réveillé ! »

Il serra le bébé contre lui et se balança étrangement d'un pied sur l'autre. Colleen le regarda amoureusement, jusqu'à ce que les hurlements de Merdred ne la sortent de sa torpeur.

« Aie mes oreilles ! se plaignit Sybille avec une grimace.

- Ca va empirer s'il ne se calme pas, dit Merlin. Un vrai monstre ! Mais ne dites pas à Arthur que j'ai dis ça, il va encore me faire nettoyer les couches…

- Laisse-moi faire ! » lança Colleen qui tendit les bras vers le bout d'chou.

Merlin hésita un instant, puis devant les hurlements incessants, il céda et lui tendit ledit « monstre ».

Colleen le serra contre elle et le berça doucement (sans sautiller bêtement d'un pied sur l'autre). Il était magnifique, ce bambin. Cependant, il ne se calmait pas. Elle tourna le dos aux deux autres et se mit à chanter très doucement, afin que seul Merdred puisse entendre sa voix au milieu des cris. Elle aimerait tellement que ça fonctionne et qu'il se calme, pour ne pas avoir l'air idiote à chantonner à un bébé ! Et quelle impression elle ferait auprès de Merlin !

Et comme par magie, Merdred baissa le ton de sa voix pour écouter ce qu'elle chantait. Il la regarda de ses grands yeux noisette, attrapa son pied et mit son gros orteil dans sa bouche. Colleen était totalement sous le charme, mais n'arrêta pas sa chansonnette pour autant.

« Comment as-tu fait ? s'étonna Merlin avec son beau sourire aux lèvres (Colleen fondit littéralement et haussa les épaules). Maintenant tu vas devoir m'accompagner jusqu'à la salle du trône sans t'arrêter de chanter ! »

Colleen bouillonna de plaisir. Elle commença à tourner les talons avec Merlin lorsqu'elle aperçue Gwaine sortir de la chambre du Roi au bout du couloir. Elle lança un sourire radieux à Sybille qui ne faisait déjà plus attention au bébé.

« Euh… au fait, dit Merlin à l'attention de Sybille, qui écouta tout de même. Arthur et Guinevere organisent un grand festin et un bal pour l'anniversaire du bébé. Est-ce que vous pourriez transmettre à Dame Mélusine et Dame Sarah qu'elles sont conviées ? Et vous aussi bien sur si vous voulez bien euh… pour aider au début mais vous pourrez toujours danser après ! »

Et ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois, Merdred dans les bras de Colleen et Merlin lui passant une main dans le dos pour la guider, tout en lui faisant des compliments sur sa voix.

Sybille

_ HAAAAAAN UN BAAAAAAL !_ Sybille agita frénétiquement ses mains de gauche à droite devant elle puis, voyant que Gwaine approchait, elle prit un air tout à fait naturel et innocent.

« Alors princesse… commença-t-il, faisant rougir Sybille de la tête aux pieds. Je vous ai cherché partout !

- Je… euh… bégaya-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ! non mais !

- Ben… je suis censé vous surveiller, se défendit-il. Mais si vous avez prévu de me faire le même coup que la dernière fois dans la ville, je m'en vais ! »

Il commença à tourner les talons et à s'éloigner.

« NOOOON ! cria Sybille. Attends ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi avait-elle crié comme ça ? Elle voulait rester avec lui, passer chaque seconde de son temps à Camelot à ses côtés, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il le sache !

Gwaine se retourna vers elle avec un sourire satisfait. _Il savait que j'allais le rappeler_. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui lança en riant :

« Alors Princesse, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Sybille rougit de plus belle et réfléchit. Elle n'avait aucun programme. Que faisait-elle habituellement chez elle… ?

« Hmmm… On va à la bibliothèque du château !

- La… Quoi !?

- _Bibliothèque._ Là où on range les livres. Vous savez, ce sont de grands objets avec des pages à l'intérieur et des mots écrits !

- Mais oui je sais ça, mais pour quoi faire ?

- Parce que c'est intéressant ! Vous savez lire au moins ?

- Euh… »

Sybille se tapa le crâne de la paume ed sa main. Il l'entraîna tout de même dans les sous-sols du château, dans des couloirs étroits et obscurs, ce qui provoqua un enchaînement d'images alléchantes dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Un large sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et elle était bien contente d'être dans l'obscurité car le chevalier ne pouvait pas voir son visage.

La bibliothèque était vaste et poussiéreuse. _Le Paradis…_ Sybille se promena dans les rayons des étoiles dans les yeux. Dans un sens, elle réalisait à l'instant un de ses rêves : pénétrer dans une immense bibliothèque ancienne avec de grandes étagères en bois qui montaient jusqu'au plafond et où on accédait à l'aide une échelle. Les rayons présentaient des ouvrages très anciens et des archives. Gwaine l'observait, stupéfait devant son admiration.

Sybille aperçu un bon nombre de livres aux titres alléchants comme _Légendes Anciennes_, _L'Histoire de Camelot_, ou encore _Créatures Magiques à travers les Âges_. Si elle pouvait, elle les prendrait tous sous son bras pour les éplucher page par page.

Elle porta son attention sur un autre ouvrage intitulé _La Magie selon les Druides_. Bien évidemment, il était posé sur la plus haute étagère de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un moyen de l'attendre. Une petite chaise se trouvait non loin. Sybille l'attrapa, grimpa dessus et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Mais même comme ça, elle n'arrivait qu'à effleurer le dos du livre.

« Il va falloir grandir Princesse ! » ricana Gwaine derrière elle.

Sybille lui fit une grimace, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher d'elle pour l'aider. La jeune femme se reposa sur la totalité de des pieds. Un peu trop violemment il semblerait, car deux pieds de la chaise se brisèrent et elle tomba brutalement en arrière… dans les bras de Gwaine !

« Eh bah ! Heureusement que je suis là ! dit-il en secouant sa mèche et en montrant ses dents blanches. Rien de cassé ?

- Non, » lâcha Sybille qui se débattait à présent pour se libérer de son étreinte.

Le chevalier semblait ne pas avoir l'intention de la lâcher cependant. La tête de Sybille vint se serrer contre le torse musclé du mâle et, en levant les yeux, elle croisa son regard insistant, pétillant de malice.

Son cœur accéléra d'un seul coup et si fort qu'elle avait l'impression que sa robe se soulevait à chaque pulsation. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à s'observer. Sybille était aux anges, mais ne voulant pas l'admettre, lâcha d'un ton cru :

« Je pense que c'est bon là, non ? Vous pouvez me lâcher je ne risque plus de tomber.

- A vos ordres, Princesse ! » dit Gwaine dans un ricanement.

Il la reposa délicatement sur ses pieds et ne quitta aucunement son sourire radieux. _Au moins il n'est pas vexé_. Sybille se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Le livre qu'elle avait voulu attraper lui était totalement sorti de l'esprit.

Une fois de retour dans l'obscurité des couloirs, Sybille se laissa sourire librement en repensant à l'étreinte de celui qui l'appelle « Princesse ». Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau et des petits papillons s'éveillèrent au creux de son ventre. Elle était sur un petit nuage.

Sarah

Sarah rentra au château après une promenade matinale. Elle avait aperçu Mélusine faire semblant d'être nulle au tir à l'arc et Iris sautiller comme à son habitude. Et puis elle était partie à la recherche de son chevalier. Ne le trouvant pas, elle avait cherché une bêtise à faire, ce qui aurait entrainé l'appel des gardes, et donc de son chevalier. Mais aucune idée ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle erra donc, seule et désespérée, dans les couloirs de la forteresse. Enfin désespérée est un grand mot pour Sarah, qui n'est que rarement de mauvaise humeur. Si son chevalier n'était pas là, elle pensait tellement fort à lui que ça ne changeait pas grand chose. Elle cru par ailleurs que c'était son esprit qui lui jouait des tours lorsqu'elle fini par l'apercevoir disparaitre dans une petite pièce… Puis réapparaitre quelques secondes plus tard à reculons, le regard fixé vers elle. Il devait l'avoir aperçue en rentrant, mais le temps que son cerveau donne ordre à ses jambes de s'arrêter, il était rentré dans la chambre.

Perceval sourit et se dirigea calmement vers elle. Un petit peu trop calmement pour Sarah qui aurait voulu courir vers lui, mais elle devait donner une image de Dame et non de… eh bien de Sarah. Elle n'avait pas eu un comportement de Dame jusqu'ici mais elle s'était jurée de faire des efforts. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme de ses rêves quand Sybille et Gwaine apparurent de nulle part, et juste entre eux deux.

Sarah cru apercevoir une once de déception dans les yeux de son preux chevalier, ce qui la réconforta un peu. Sybille se précipita vers Sarah alors que Gwaine partit en direction de son ami.

« Sarah, Sarah ! chuchota très fort Sybille. Devine quoi ! On a vu Merdred, le bébé ! Il est TROP MIGNON. Et tu sais quoi ? Il va y avoir un BAL au château ! Avec un festin et tout ! Et ON VA DANSER ! »

Les mots mirent quelques secondes à parcourir le cerveau de Sarah jusqu'à la case « compréhension ». Panique à bord. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et telle une enfant de six ans à l'approche de Noël, elle se mit à sautiller sur place en poussant des cris de joie, oubliant du même coup toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

« Un bal ? Un bal ! Un bal ! UN BAL ! chanta-t-elle en faisant des petits bonds jusqu'aux chevaliers. Il va y avoir un baaaaaaaleuuh ! »

Elle tourna autour de Perceval, hystérique, puis se stoppa net, tira sa cape et lui dit « ON VA DANSER ! » avant de repartir. Sybille éclata de rire.

« Je vois que j'ai eu plus de chance que toi, marmonna Gwaine en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh tu sais, dit Perceval en souriant, moi elle me fait rire.

- Dire qu'on est des chevaliers, soupira Gwaine. Et on se retrouve nounous… »

Sarah continua ses petits bonds pendant environ deux minutes, puis, à bout de souffle à l'autre bout du couloir, elle se calma, respira un grand coup et retourna. Elle marcha calmement vers eux, mais dans son cerveau la danse hystérique continuait.

« Calmée ? demanda Sybille avec un grand sourire.

- Oui ! Ca va mieux… Mais, ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes de pause. S'il y a un bal, ça veut dire qu'on va devoir trouver des nouvelles tenues, non ? Ca veut dire… shopping !

- On n'a pas d'argent, Sarah…

- Oh… ah ? Oh non… Mais on va faire comment ? Il va me falloir une nouvelle robe… Et des bijoux ! Comment faire sans bijoux ? Je dois déjà vivre sans mes bagues et mes colliers depuis qu'on est ici !

- Il y a un vendeur de bijoux au marché, dit Gwaine d'un ton neutre. Ils ne sont pas de bonne qualité, mais si vous en trouvez à votre goût on s'arrangera avec le Roi.

- C'EST VRAIII ? s'illumina Sarah.

- Ah non ! Recommencez pas ! »

Sarah rougit et rentra sa tête dans les épaules. Perceval lui proposa de l'accompagner et Sybille eut la bonne idée de dire que ça ne l'intéressait pas (ce qui sembla soulager aussi Gwaine).

Le trajet jusqu'à l'extérieur des remparts se passa en silence, mais sans tensions palpables. Par moments, Sarah et Perceval tournaient la tête au même moment et leurs regards se croisaient, mais repartaient droit devant eux aussitôt, avec un sourire sur les lèvres des deux. Sarah se surprit même à rire lorsqu'elle repensa à la petite crise qu'elle avait faite quelques minutes auparavant.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie lorsque Perceval lui toucha l'épaule et lui montra un étalage devant une petite maison. Il ne contenait que des bijoux ! Des bagues, des bracelets, des colliers, mais surtout… Des dragons ! Partout ! Une nouvelle vague de joie monta en elle…


	5. Chapitre 4 - Les Brigands

Chapitre 4

Colleen

Une quinzaine de jours s'était écoulée depuis l'arrivée des filles à Camelot. Si au début elles s'étaient comportées en touristes fangirls, elles avaient vite compris que si elles souhaitaient rester au sein du château, il y avait un effort à fournir. Au terme de la première semaine, chacune des cinq filles avait trouvé matière à se rendre utiles quelques part, et dans un domaine dans lequel elles excellaient : Mélusine et Sarah avaient rejoint quelques autres Dames dans une pièce consacrée à la couture, la broderie ou la confection de bijoux. Cosplayeuse de renom, Mélusine était plus que ravie de créer de magnifiques robes médiévales et Sarah avait la main pour créer toutes sortes de bricoles à partir de rien.

Sybille s'occupait pleinement à la bibliothèque. Elle avait discuté avec l'archiviste qui lui avait avoué manquer de temps pour un catalogage complet des œuvres et un classement des dernières copies acquises. Iris, de son côté aidait soit les cuisinières soit Gaius, le médecin du château, en allant chercher des plantes médicinales, qu'elle connaissait plutôt bien suite à la lecture d'un livre sur un assassin plutôt callé en la matière. Et quand à Colleen, elle avait eu le plaisir de se perdre dans la forteresse une journée et de tomber dans un magnifique jardin appartenant à la Reine. Elle avait été tellement éblouie par sa beauté et par les nombreux oiseaux qui y résidaient qu'elle avait immédiatement offert son aide au jardinier royal.

Ces activités leur permettait de s'intégrer à la vie du château, mais aussi à rassembler de l'argent pour acheter des tenues et rembourses au Roi tout ce qu'il leur avait prêté. Leur popularité au château était montée (elles n'étaient avant pas très bien vues par les autres nobles et passaient pour des escrocs).

Colleen avait le plaisir, contrairement à ses amies, de passer beaucoup de temps avec son Merlin. Ils travaillaient tous les deux au service du Roi et de la Reine à présent et cela leur permettait de partager beaucoup de temps. Merlin semblait même chercher des excuses auprès du Roi pour avoir affaire dans les jardins alors qu'il avait avoué à Colleen n'y mettre que très rarement les pieds.

Pour les autres filles cependant les choses étaient plus compliquées : la chasse aux brigands avait continué durant une longue semaine et les chevaliers étaient sans cesse en patrouille ou en visite chez Gaius pour soigner des blessures. Grâce aux commérages des autres servantes, Colleen apprit que les choses ne se passaient pas très bien hors de la forteresse. Le Roi Arthur ne parvenait pas à capturer les brigands qui s'enfuyaient toujours ou qui se battaient jusqu'à se faire tuer.

Les chevaliers reçurent l'ordre de ne pas exécuter de brigand car le Roi les voulait vivants afin de les interroger. Ils semblaient d'un nombre considérable et si bien organisés qu'il était pratiquement impossible de sortir du château sans les rencontrer.

Mais malgré cela, à la fin de la deuxième semaine, les brigands partirent sans raison apparente. Du jour au lendemain ils étaient introuvables. Cela n'empêchait pas les patrouilles de continuer de plus belle, ni le Roi de s'inquiéter fortement.

Cette nouvelle remit un peu de joie autour de la table des jeunes filles. Elles avaient été tellement anxieuses à l'idée de savoir leurs chevaliers risquer leur vie dehors qu'elles en dormaient à peine et mangeaient avec difficulté.

Ce midi là, lorsque Colleen entra dans la chambre, elle se retrouva seule au milieu d'un grand bazar. Les deux lits étaient défaits et des vêtements sales trainaient par terre. Manifestement aucune des deux occupantes n'avait songé à nettoyer. Sarah et Mélusine semblaient plutôt bien s'habituer à être Dames et à avoir trois servantes à leur service. Quoi qu'elles n'étaient même pas payées alors que Sybille, Iris et Colleen faisaient au moins semblant d'être leurs réelles servantes.

Colleen apporta avec elle le repas et, comme si le plat avait attiré les ventres affamés, les quatre amies de Colleen ne tardèrent pas à pointer leur nez. Chacune s'installa autour de la table et dévora le repas. La tension de la semaine s'étant dissipée, les jeunes femmes commencèrent à parler du bal.

« Heureusement que les servantes sont autorisées à danser aussi ! dit Iris, la bouche pleine de carottes. Imaginez si on avait été obligées de regarder Sarah et Mélu et de remplir des assiettes !

- Merlin m'a dit qu'on n'était pas obligées d'aider avec le banquet, dit Colleen. Mais je lui ai dit qu'on le ferait avec plaisir, parce qu'on est bien accueillies ici et qu'on doit un peu être dans notre rôle !

- Avec plaisir ? Tu parles… ronchonna Sybille. Ca veut dire qu'on va devoir servir tout le monde, devant _tout le monde_. Pendant que mesdames seront en train de manger !

- Absolument ! s'esclaffa Sarah. Je vous rappelle que j'ai pas cherché à être Dame, j'aurais préféré être servante pour explorer le château sans avoir à me justifier, et pour m'habiller un peu comme Esmeralda ! »

L'expression enfantine de Sarah lorsqu'elle dit ça fit rire Colleen. Les filles commencèrent à parler de leurs tenues de bal qu'elles achèteraient avec leurs économies lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Mélusine dit à l'inconnu d'entrer et la tête de Merlin apparu avec son habituel sourire béat.

« Bonjour mesdames, vous êtes demandées dans la salle du trône ! »

Les filles échangèrent des regards interloqués et se levèrent lentement à la suite du jeune magicien. Colleen se glissa derrière lui et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que le roi nous veut ?

- Rien de grave, la rassura-t-il. Gaius a fait quelques recherches sur votre arrivée ces derniers jours et Arthur veut que vous soyez présentes à la réunion. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, le roi et la reine se tenaient debout près de Gaius. Merlin alla directement se placer à la gauche du roi. Colleen jeta un coup d'œil aux filles derrière elle et les trouva en train de faire des signes et des sourires aux chevaliers qui se tenaient un peu plus loin dans la salle.

« Merci d'être venues aussi rapidement, dit la Reine de sa voix douce. Gaius… ?

- Bien… dit le médecin qui se tourna de manière à parler à la fois aux filles et au roi. Alors, j'ai fais des recherches sur ce qu'il s'est passé et… je n'ai pas d'explication tangible. Vous semblez venir, mesdemoiselles, d'une époque qui n'est pas complètement la notre, et il me semble aussi que vous êtes arrivées la nuit du grand orage… ? »

Mélusine hocha la tête.

« Je pense qu'il y a de la magie noire derrière votre arrivée, mais je ne peux en être surs qu'en me rendant sur les lieux. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver des indices sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Vous pouvez partir dès à présent Gaius, dit le Roi avec un hochement de tête. Cependant, prenez des gardes avec vous. Les brigands ne sont partis que depuis une semaine, ils pourraient revenir.

- Si vous me permettez mon roi, reprit le vieil homme, j'aimerais que Dame Mélusine et Dame Sarah m'accompagnent. Je pense que si elles ont été, comme je le pense, victimes de magie noire, leur présence éveillera le lieu et montrera de nouveaux indices.

- Très bien, je vous laisse organiser votre voyage, dit le roi avant de se tourner vers les chevaliers. Vous partirez avec elle, votre travail de protection des Dames a été convainquant jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous saurez écarter le danger si besoin est. Et Merlin, vous accompagnera aussi. »

Le roi leur donna ensuite l'autorisation de partir et les cinq amies retournèrent à leur chambre pour préparer leurs tenues de voyage. Elles n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'elles partiraient toutes ensembles.

Elles allèrent retrouver les chevaliers, Merlin et Gaius dans la cours. Ils étaient déjà prêts au départ et des palefreniers avaient amenés des chevaux pour tout le petit groupe.

Colleen grimpa sur un grand cheval. Merlin, à côté d'elle, semblait être ravi de pouvoir ressortir du château.

Les onze cavaliers sortirent du château au pas, attirant l'attention de tout le monde.

Mélusine

Mélusine avait un mauvais pressentiment sur cette expédition, comme si retourner dans la forêt allait de quelque manière les éloigner de leurs chevaliers. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce qui s'était passé le jour de leur arrivée ne se reproduise pas et qu'elles n'allaient pas retourner dans le monde réel, le leur. La vie moyen-âgeuse pouvait ne pas sembler attirante aux premiers abords, avec tous les risques qu'elle encourt et l'hygiène de vie bien moins développée, mais Camelot était un endroit magique comme on n'en trouve plus sur Terre. C'était littéralement un autre monde et une autre époque, et Mélusine ne voulait plus en partir. Elle avait commencé une nouvelle vie à la forteresse et souhaitait de tout cœur qu'elle dure encore de nombreuses années. A quelques moments, la question de ce qu'il se passait dans le monde réel lui effleurait l'esprit. Ses parents la cherchaient-ils ? Est-ce qu'elles étaient portées disparues ?

Malgré son tempérament à s'inquiéter pour les autres, Mélusine n'arrivait pas à se faire du souci. Elle semblait tellement _ailleurs_ que le reste ne l'importait plus vraiment. Elle était heureuse.

La jeune femme avançait calmement sur son cheval, sans bruit. Autour d'elle ses amies s'amusaient, riaient fortement et jouaient avec les chevaliers. Lancelot essayait d'apprendre à Iris à se tenir correctement à cheval, Colleen racontait des blagues pas tellement drôles à Merlin et Sybil essayait de faire tomber Gwaine de son cheval en tirant sur sa cape. Un peu plus loin derrière elle, Sarah trainait, un sourire béat aux lèvre. Elle essayait d'apprendre à sa jument à faire des figures de dressage qu'elle avait appris durant ses longues années d'équitation. Le résultat était plutôt troublant car la pauvre monture n'avait pas pour habitude qu'on exige quelque chose d'autre d'elle que de marcher ou trotter. La jument fini par s'agacer alors que Sarah tentait de la faire reculer et essaya de l'éjecter violemment, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité du petit groupe.

Gaius, qui était en tête, lança un regard glacial au groupe qui trainait.

« Une petite course, mesdemoiselles ? » lança gaiement Mélusine.

Iris acquiesça et Sarah sautilla d'un coup sur sa selle, mais Sybille et Colleen semblaient trop mal à l'aise sur leurs montures pour participer.

« Prêt… ? commença Mélusine.

- FEUGOOOOOO ! cria Sarah, ce qui prit tout le monde par surprise, et elle partit au grand galop. HIHAAAAA !

- A FOND LES BALLONS ! » cria Iris en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Mélusine lança son cheval la dernière, retardée par un fou rire. L'arc que lui avait prêté Léon pour la sortie tapotait dans son dos au rythme des foulées de sa jument. Elle n'eut pas de mal à rattraper ses amies et leur lança « Je suis plus rapide ! » alors qu'elle les dépassait.

Elles s'éloignèrent du groupe, galopèrent durant plusieurs minutes, slalomèrent entre les arbres au cœur de la forêt, avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle et riant aux éclats. Il leur fallu plusieurs minutes pour se calmer et respirer normalement.

« On est où ? fini par demander Sarah en regardant autour d'elle.

- On s'en fiche ! » lança Iris.

Les trois filles firent marcher leurs chevaux pour les reposer en rebroussant chemin afin de retrouver leur groupe.

« Ah ! Enfin ! » s'exclama Mélusine alors qu'un bruit de sabots se faisait entendre. Mais elle blêmit rapidement lorsqu'elle vit un cheval débouler au grand galop, paniqué, et… sans cavalier. Une cape rouge pendait de la selle, coincée entre deux morceaux de cuir et déchirée au niveau du cou.

« C'est… c'est le cheval de Léon, dit-elle a voix basse. »

Iris avait déjà relancé son cheval au galop pour saisir les rennes de l'étalon. Le temps qu'elle revienne, Mélusine était déjà en train de se crisper, sujette à une crise d'angoisse. Iris et Sarah s'approchèrent rapidement d'elle pour l'aider à se calmer. Depuis quelques années qu'elles se connaissaient, les amies de Mélusine avaient appris à réagir rapidement dans ce genre de situations et l'aidèrent rapidement à reprendre ses esprits. Sarah se dirigea vers l'étalon et saisit une épée qui était accrochée au pommeau.

« Espérons que son cheval a juste pris peur et que Léon est tombé… » dit Sarah, mais Mélusine sentait qu'elle s'imaginait quelque chose de bien plus sombre.

Elles continuèrent de rebrousser chemin au pas, en tachant d'être silencieuses et mirent de longues minutes à rejoindre l'endroit où elles les avaient quittés. Et il n'y avait aucune trace de leurs amis, mis à part quelques empreintes dans la terre.

« Ils ont certainement pris une autre route, dit doucement Iris en rapprochant sa jument de celle de Mélusine.

- S'il leur est arrivé quelque chose, continua Sarah, tu dois rester calme Mélu, d'accord ? »

Mélusine vit Iris lancer un regard noir à la jeune fille et, à l'instant où Sarah s'apprêtait à se justifier, un cri grave et proche gronda dans les bois. C'était au tour de Sarah de blêmir car il n'était pas dur de reconnaître le timbre de voix de Perceval. Mélusine plaça son index contre ses lèvres pour inciter Sarah à rester silencieuse. Une bouffée d'adrénaline monta soudain en elle, ce qui éloigna un peu plus la terrible crise à laquelle elle échappait. Elle descendit de son cheval, à l'instar de ses deux amies. Toutes trois se dirigèrent à pas de loup vers l'endroit d'où provenait de cri et entendirent rapidement plus de bruit.

Tout près d'elles, au milieu des arbres, elles aperçurent une vingtaine d'hommes. _Les brigands…_ Ils n'étaient donc pas partis, et avaient sautés sur l'occasion pour attaquer leur groupe ! Éparpillés dans l'espèce de campement qui était monté, Mélusine reconnu tous les membres de l'escorte… Dont une masse aux cheveux roux allongée au sol, inerte… Mélusine contint un cri de stupeur.

Un peu plus loin, Perceval avait été maîtrisé et avait les bras attachés en l'air à une branche d'arbre. Il tentait de défaire ses liens alors que cinq hommes s'amusaient à le frapper à coups de masse et de bâtons.

Gwaine et Lancelot étaient toujours debout à quelques mètres de là. Ils étaient dos à dos et tenaient en respect cinq autres brigands. Mélusine aperçue derrière eux ses deux amies qui étaient bâillonnées et en train d'être placées en sac à patate sur des chevaux par d'autres hommes.

Iris plaça ça main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour attirer son attention.

« C'est le moment de nous prouver tes talents d'archer, chuchota-t-elle. Sarah, donne moi ton épée, je vais donner un coup de main aux autres et prend ce couteau (elle en sortit un d'on-ne-sait-où sous sa robe). Essaye de détacher Perceval sans te faire prendre, sa force peut beaucoup aider. »

Iris avait parlé avec un ton de chef, ce qui secoua les deux autres filles. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle avait filé dans les bois, contournant le groupe par la droite. Sarah tourna le couteau dans ses mains avant de partir vers la gauche.

Mélusine saisit l'arc, tendit la corde sur lequel elle plaça une flèche, et chercha quelques minutes qui viser. Elle attendait un signe de ses deux amies, quelques choses qui donnerait le top départ, mais rien. Elle trembla, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait du mal à détacher son regard de la masse inerte au sol…

Sarah

_Respire, Sarah, respire. Ressaisis-toi._ Sarah se faufila entre les arbres, secouant sa tête pour chasser les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux. _Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire alors ne rate pas ! Libère Perceval et il s'occupera du reste… C'est le moment de devenir courageuse…_ Elle s'arrêta quelques arbres avant celui auquel il était accroché. Comment atteindre la branche pour couper les liens sans se faire repérer ? Et si elle ne grimpait pas à l'arbre, la seule autre solution était de grimper à l'homme. Perceval avait reçu beaucoup trop de coups pour qu'elle lui inflige ça.

Sarah observa l'arbre en tachant de rester cachée dans l'ombre. Le seul endroit où les branches étaient suffisamment basses était du mauvais côté du tronc. Tant pis, elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se remettre les idées en place et couru silencieusement se mettre à la vue de tous, le temps de grimper. Elle espérait que les bandits occupés ne feraient pas attention à elle, mais malheureusement l'un des hommes qui s'acharnait sur son beau chevalier cria bientôt :

« Eh ! Là ! Il en reste une ! »

Sarah se retourna et eut tout juste le temps de finir son ascension avant que les hommes rejoignent l'arbre. Hors d'atteinte, elle regarda son chevalier, qui la fixait. Il avait le visage en sang et semblait paniqué. Sarah savait qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour sa propre vie mais parce que les cinq hommes encerclaient maintenant l'arbre. Il s'inquiétait pour la pauvre chose fragile qu'elle était. _Un dernier effort à faire…_ Sarah se déplaça dans l'arbre et attint la branche de Perceval. Elle mit le couteau entre ses dents, se redressa et s'aida à avancer sur la branche à l'aide de celles qui l'entouraient. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait, les hommes avançaient sous elle. Ils donnaient des coups de leurs massues sur la branche afin de lui ajouter une difficulté. _Ne panique pas !_

Plus elle s'éloignait du tronc, plus la branche se pliait. _Elle cassera bientôt et Perceval sera libéré_. Mais plus elle avançait, plus la branche descendait. Et rapidement elle fut à portée de main du plus grand des brigands. Perceval s'en rendit compte et donna un grand de coup de pieds à l'homme. Alors que Sarah pensait avoir gagné suffisamment de répit pour libérer le chevalier, un autre homme lança violemment sa masse à l'arrière des genoux de Perceval, qui s'écroula, et emmena la branche avec lui.

Sarah vacilla, prise par surprise, et tomba sur le côté, au milieu des brigands. Elle reprit le couteau dans sa main et se releva, prête à attaquer. Un homme fonça sur elle. Une phrase vint à l'esprit de la jeune fille. _La peur est plus tranchante que l'épée._ Sarah puisa du courage dans cette simple citation, s'inspirant de la petite Arya Stark, héroïne des romans de George RR Martin.

Sarah esquiva l'homme et lui planta la lame dans le dos. Mais rapidement, un deuxième était sur elle. Elle couru en rond autour de Perceval pour essayer de le semer comme le font les enfants autour d'un arbre ou d'un poteau lorsqu'ils jouent à trappe trappe. Elle déposa le couteau dans les mains de celui-ci qui était toujours à genoux, les mains attachées à la branche dangereusement pliée. Sarah avait conscience qu'elle n'avait plus de défense et espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne serait pas long à se libérer.

Les quatre hommes qui restaient l'encerclèrent et l'un d'entre eux la saisit, lui plaqua les bras dans le dos, l'appelant de noms obscènes qu'elle tenta de ne pas écouter. _Dépêche-toi, Perceval…_

La jeune fille planta ses dents dans le bras de l'homme, lui griffa le visage lorsque ses mains furent libérées, mais un autre l'attrapait déjà. Elle donna des coups de pieds et de mains dans tous les sens. Ils finirent par l'immobiliser à trois, et celui qu'elle avait griffé s'approcha d'elle, une épée à la main, qu'il pointa vers sa gorge. Sarah su que tout était fini pour elle.

« Non, non… » chuchota-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu crier mais n'y parvint pas. Des larmes montèrent dans ses yeux, qu'elle ferma. Elle ne voulait pas voir le sang gicler de son propre corps. Elle attendit le coup final qui mettrait fin à sa vie… Mais rien ne se passa. Elle ouvrit un œil au bout de quelques secondes et vit l'homme à l'épée s'effondrer, une flèche dépassant entre ses deux yeux. Et comme si ça avait été un déclic, Perceval se releva à cet instant et se précipita vers les trois hommes restant.

Sarah ramassa l'épée tombée près d'elle et la planta rageusement dans le ventre du brigand le plus proche d'elle, puis la lança à Perceval pour qu'il s'occupe du reste.

À ce moment là, Sarah prit une seconde de répit pour regarder autour d'elle : il n'y avait pratiquement plus personne debout. Lancelot était penché sur Iris, adossée à un arbre et Mélusine était auprès de Léon. Il n'y avait aucune trace de Colleen et Sybille. Ni de Merlin, Gwaine et Gaius…

Iris

Lancelot percha la jeune femme sur un des quatres chevaux qui étaient restés à l'écart à l'arrivée des filles. Elle s'était tordue la cheville en se battant, mais ce n'était pas important. Ses amies et trois hommes de Camelot avaient été enlevés et elle ne pouvait pas partir à leur recherche.

Tout avait bien marché pourtant… Sarah avait libéré Perceval, Mélusine avait embroché une grande partie des hommes et Iris avait pu venir en aide à Lancelot et Gwaine. Mais dans le feu de l'action, beaucoup avaient disparus et il n'y avait pas d'indice de direction.

Iris regarda le vide devant elle. Lancelot, assit derrière elle, se chargeait de diriger le cheval. À ses côtés, Mélusine essayait de maintenir Léon sur le cheval qu'ils partageaient. Perceval et Sarah étaient chacun sur une monture différente du fait d'être suffisamment conscient tous les deux pour tenir seuls.

Iris entendit parler autour d'elle mais ne prêta pas attention. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit avait décidé de la jouer indépendant et repassait en boucle les événements écoulés. Elle revit le premier homme qu'elle avait touché tomber au sol, mort. Cela ne lui avait rien fait. Mais lorsque le deuxième était tombé, plus lentement, la regardant dans les yeux alors que la vie quittait son corps, ça avait été un véritable choc. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé à ce moment précis, mais bien après, lorsque tout était à nouveau calme. Elle avait trébuché sur le cadavre de son ennemi. Il était mort les yeux ouverts et son regard vide la hantait.

Elle ne su pas combien de temps elle resta sur la selle, mais lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il ne restait plus que Léon et Mélusine avec elle. Lancelot lui expliqua que les deux autres avaient pris de l'avance pour prévenir le Roi et envoyer aussitôt une patrouille à la recherche de leurs amis.

Les chevaux avançaient doucement pour ne pas trop les secouer. Ils n'aperçurent pas Camelot avant la tombée de la nuit et décidèrent d'accélérer l'allure. Lancelot et Mélusine échangèrent de place car Léon, toujours inconscient, devenait trop lourd à porter pour la jeune femme. Ils partirent dans un petit galop à la lisière de la forêt et pénétrèrent rapidement dans l'enceinte de la forteresse, où une cinquantaine de chevaliers montés se préparaient à partir dans la nuit.

Sarah se précipita vers eux pour les aider à descendre et emmena Iris jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius. Des lits étaient déjà installés, dont un tâché de sang. Sarah semblait avoir soigné Perceval, ou du moins essayé à en juger par son état lorsqu'il les rejoignit plus tard, portant Léon à l'aide de Lancelot.

« Mélu, viens m'aider, dit Sarah en lui tendant une pille de livres. On va devoir apprendre la médecine rapidement, avec Merlin et Gaius absents. J'ai déjà tenté quelques fioles, il y en a une qui soigne plutôt bien les hémorragies, mais je crois que personne ne saigne ici… »

Elle ouvrit un grand livre et tourna les pages à vive allure. Iris s'allongea sur un lit et laissa tombe sa tête dans l'oreiller. Lancelot s'approcha d'elle et lui pris la main, la caressant doucement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

- Connus mieux… Mal à la cheville. A la tête.

- Repose toi, on s'occupe de retrouver les autres… »

Iris ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Elle était épuisée. Tout s'était passé tellement vite…

Le sommeil la gagna rapidement, mais à peine avait-elle sombrée que son esprit retourna sur les lieux du massacre. L'homme qu'elle avait tué se ruait vers elle, essayait de la tuer. Elle tentait de se défendre tant bien que mal, de l'attaquer de son épée mais il semblait ne rien sentir. Elle criait, pleurait, paniquait. Elle essayait d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche et il semblait que personne ne remarquait sa détresse. Elle se débâtait comme elle pouvait et réussit à pousser l'homme pour fuir. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas courir, elle se retrouva à marcher, le plus vite possible. Elle pleurait, paniquée. L'homme la rattrapa et Iris sentit quelque chose de froid la traverser. Elle regarda son ventre et vit un bout d'acier en sortir, et du sang gicler dans tous les sens. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu l'homme qui l'avait planté de l'épée. Un homme brun, à bouclettes, portant une cape rouge à l'écusson doré. _Lancelot_.

Iris hurla le plus fort que sa voix le permettait. Si fort que sa propre voix la réveilla en sursaut. Elle se retrouva assise sur le lit de Gaius. Elle vit un visage penché sur elle, mais pas celui qu'elle aurait voulu voir. Celui là était couvert de bleus, il avait les cheveux courts et l'air benêt.

« Perceval ! dit Mélusine derrière lui. Laisse-le respirer ! »

Iris se tourna et vit Mélusine s'approcher d'elle en tremblant.

« C'est ma crise d'angoisse qui a fini par se déclencher, précisa Mélusine devant l'air intrigué d'Iris. Mais c'est calmé maintenant.

- Où sont les autres ? demanda la jeune femme après s'être aperçue qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans la pièce.

- Léon est dans la chambre de Merlin, dit Mélusine d'une voix faible. Il n'est toujours pas réveillé… Et les autres sont partis hier soir, Sarah avec eux.

- J'ai dormis longtemps ?

- Il doit être midi, dit Mélusine en lui apportant une assiette. Tu dois avoir faim, tiens… »

Iris mangea sans poser plus de questions et s'allongea à nouveau. Elle se demanda où étaient Colleen et Sybille à ce moment là, et surtout si elles allaient bien. Elle essaya de lutter contre le sommeil qui revint à la charge de peur de revoir l'homme qu'elle avait tué, mais fini par lui céder et sombra de nouveau…

Sybille

Le cheval s'arrêta. Sybille sentit des mains la saisir et la glisser de la selle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, de peur de voir ce qui l'entourait. Elle espérait encore que tout n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

Son porteur la déposa contre un arbre. Quelqu'un chuchota à côté d'elle et, à contre-cœur, elle ouvrit les yeux, pour apercevoir Colleen assise à côté d'elle.

Elle jeta un regard autour d'elle. Ils étaient dans une clairière où un camp était monté. Les quatre brigands qui les avaient emmenés en avaient rejoints dix autres, et ils étaient quatre prisonniers. Merlin et Gaius étaient assis un peu plus loins, ligottés à un arbre eux aussi. Sybille fut rassurée de voir que le magicien était avec elles. Même si elles n'étaient pas censées connaître son secret, Sybille savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas en cas de danger à utiliser la magie pour les défendre.

Deux hommes vinrent chercher Colleen et Sybille pour les rapprocher de Merlin et Gaius et les accrocher à un arbre voisin, afin de n'avoir qu'un seul endroit à surveiller. Ils allumèrent ensuite un feu autour duquel ils s'installèrent et organisèrent un tour de garde.

Gaius et Merlin chuchotaient entre eux. Sybille ne perçu que quelques brides de la conversation mais savait de quoi il s'agissait. Merlin voulait utiliser sa magie pour les sortir de là, mais Gaius le réprimandait car c'était trop risqué. Sybille avait déjà vu cette conversation de nombreuses fois sur sa télévision. Sybille tenta désespérément de lui parler par télékinésie à la manière de Mordred et répéta plusieurs fois dans sa tête à Merlin le même message : _Nous garderons notre secret jusqu'à la mort_. Qui ne saurait tarder s'il ne se dépêchait pas.

Merlin et Gaius se disputèrent réellement à côté d'elles, jusqu'à ce que Sybille en eut marre et les gronde, sous leur regard étonné :

« Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini ? Si personne ne se décide à faire quelque chose, on va mourir ici ! Et moi j'en ai pas envie. Alors bon sang, faites quelque chose ! »

Et elle leur tourna le dos (ou du moins elle essaya du mieux qu'elle pu du fait d'être ligotée). Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune femme entendit un marmonnement incompréhensible et devine qu'ils se sont décidés. Mais un craquement derrière eux laissa une phrase en suspend. Il y avait quelqu'un dans les arbres qu'ils n'avaient pas vu venir, et qui ne semblait pas venir du camp.

Une main arriva par derrière et attrapa Sybille à la gorge.

« AAAAAAAAAAAHH ! » Sybille poussa un cri d'effroi à ce contact inattendu, puis se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de l'étouffer. Quelqu'un poussa un juron derrière elle et se mit à courir dans les bois, bientôt suivit par la moitié des brigands alertés. Quatre d'entre eux restèrent pour les surveiller et Sybille lança à Merlin un regard lourd de sens. Quelques secondes plus tard, une branche sortit de nulle part et vint s'écraser à l'arrière du crâne d'un des brigands. La seconde suivante, tous les liens qui les tenaient se défaisaient par enchantement. Merlin s'était enfin décidé à utiliser sa magie. Sybille et Colleen commencèrent à s'enfuir pour échapper aux trois autres hommes que Merlin tenait en respect à l'aide de branches et de cailloux volants, lorsque Gaius les rappela à l'ordre.

« Et Gwaine ?

- Quoi Gwaine ? demanda Sybille.

- C'est lui qui a fait diversion. Les brigands ne vont pas tarder à revenir avec lui. »

Sybille resta surprise. Pourquoi Gwaine aurait-il essayé de l'étrangler ? Sous les ordres de Merlin, elles allèrent se cacher avec Gaius dans un coin, chacun tenant une épée de brigands à la main. Quand les méchants revinrent avec le chevalier, celui-ci semblait tout aussi stupéfait que les bandits de voir que les captifs avaient disparus. Sortant de nulle part (ce que Sybille comprit comme « lancé par la magie de Merlin »), une branche fendit l'air pour venir frapper… La tête de Gwaine. Colleen étouffa un petit rire nerveux et Sybille lui jeta son coude dans les cotes avec un regard furieux. Lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau la scène, tous les brigands étaient à terre et Merlin était en train de leur attacher les mains dans le dos.

Gwaine se réveilla doucement et, croisant le regard de Sybille, lui reprocha aussitôt :

« Mais pourquoi t'as crié ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as étranglé ?

- Je t'ai pas étranglé ! Je voulais mettre ma main devant ta bouche pour te dire de ne pas faire de bruit le temps que j'enlève tes liens è

- La prochaine fois, vise la bouche alors ! »

Sybille lui tourna le dos, furieuse.

Les cinq compagnons rassemblèrent les affaires qu'ils pouvaient récupérer et commencèrent à marcher sur les chevaux des brigands, au pas. Chacun avait un prisonnier en sac à patate derrière eux, et certains autres étaient attachés par une corde à la selle et marchaient derrière le groupe. Ils allaient maintenant devoir retrouver leur chemin jusqu'au château…


	6. Chapitre 5 - La Taverne

_Note sur le chapitre :_

_Je m'excuse du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour le recopier, j'avais la tête un peu ailleurs. Je ne peux même pas prétendre qu'il rattrapera l'attente parce qu'il est assez court et qu'il n'y a pas les points de vue de tous les personnages, mais c'est parce que je n'avais pas énormément de choses à dire ici !_

_Je tiens aussi à signaler qu'on s'approche de la fin et que pour ceux qui m'ont mit des reviews en espérant le développement de certaines parties (comme celle des brigands) je crains ne pas avoir le courage de modifier la trame de mon histoire, qui reste avant tout du fangirlisme pur ! Ne m'en voulez donc pas. Et quand je dis que ça s'approche de la fin, il reste au moins trois longs chapitres ne vous inquiétez pas non plus ! _

_Bonne lecture et merci encore pour tous vos commentaires que je lis toujours avec grand plaisir !_

_Boo~_

Chapitre 5

Colleen

Les cinq compagnons marchaient au pas sur les chevaux des brigands, avec chacun des prisonnier soit en sac à patate derrière eux, soit accrochés à une corde et qui marchaient sur les pas des chevaux.

Sybille marchait en retrait, toujours furieuse contre Gwaine. Colleen était elle plus près de Merlin. Ils parlaient gaiement de choses agréables de la vie comme le chant des oiseaux, la beauté des tulipes violettes, etc. Elle adorait les conversations sans but avec le jeune homme car il n'y avait aucune complication entre les deux.

Devant eux, Gwaine ouvrait la voie. Il suivait les indices qu'il avait déposé en les suivant afin que les secours les retrouvent, ce qui manifestement ne s'était pas produit. Ils marchèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, faisant quelques pauses pipi à la demande de Sybille, et parfois dérangés par les beuglements de leurs sacs à patate. Et puis, un bruit de sabot attira leur attention. Gwaine sortit son épée, bientôt imité par Merlin et Sybille, qui en avaient piqués aux brigands.

Ils restèrent tous proches et silencieux même les sacs se taisaient ! et prêts à se battre à nouveau, lorsqu'un cheval déboula d'entre les arbres au grand galop. Son cavalier sursauta à leur vue et le cheval, pris de surprise, se cabra, le projetant au sol.

« … Sarah ? s'étonna Colleen qui reconnu immédiatement son amie.

- Oui… OUCH… C'est… AIE… moi.

- Tu t'es fait mal ?

- Non, non. Ca va. Vous allez bien, vous ? Comment vous êtes sorties de là ? »

Elle avait l'air paniquée, mais rassurée de les voir saufs.

« Vous êtes toute seule, ma Dame ? demanda Gwaine, ignorant la question.

- Seule… ? Ah ! non ! balbutia-t-elle avant de tourner vers la forêt et de crier : VLAVLA PAR ICI ! JE LES AIS TROUVÉS !

- Vlavla ? sourit Colleen.

- Oui, il s'y habituera… »

Colleen étouffa un ricanement. Vlavla était le surnom d'un des acteurs de la série. Colleen ne s'étonna donc pas lorsqu'elle vit Mordred, le personnage que Vlavla incarnait, arriver au galop par le même endroit que Sarah. Il les regarda, étonné, et descendit de son cheval. Il alla enlacer Gwaine de manière très hétérosexuelle et uniquement amicale.

Colleen mit pied à terre à son tour. Elle alla rejoindre Sarah qui lui sauta dans les bras.

« J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! » dit celle-ci.

Colleen sourit pour rassurer son amie et remarqua un énorme bleu sur sa joue, ainsi qu'un début de cicatrice sur sa lèvre.

« Tu t'es fait mal ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète à son tour.

- Oh non ça va. Je me suis juste un peu bagarrée ».

Colleen ne comprenait pas cet attrait que certaines de ses amies avaient pour la bagarre et les armes. Elle se comparait elle-même à un bisounours doté de parole, mais qui ne dirait bien entendu que des choses gentilles. L'intérêt de se battre, comparé à celui de l'amour et de l'amitié ? Elle ne le voyait pas. Tout était rose dans son monde, et même après avoir été enlevée par des brigands, elle voyait encore des points positifs partout. Par exemple, elle avait pu discuter avec son cher Merlin pendant le trajet, et celui-ci leur avait montré une preuve de confiance en utilisant sa magie devant elles. Colleen espérait sincèrement que c'était plus en elle qu'il avait confiance qu'en Sybille, même si elle n'était pas jalouse de nature. Son Merlin, eh bien comme elle le dit, il était à _elle_.

Mordred ordonna à tout le monde de remonter à cheval pour prendre la direction du château avant que la nuit tombe. Colleen écouta Gwaine expliquer comment il les avait suivies et les avait tous sauvés, même s'il ne parvint pas à expliquer certains détails de l'histoire. Il les avait sauvés ? Bien sur ! Sans Merlin et sa magie, ils seraient tous morts. Mais bien sur, Colleen ne pouvait pas prendre la défense de son cher et tendre car elle ne voulait pas dévoiler son secret. Elle se contenta d'un regard complice qu'elle adressa au magicien. Sybille, quand à elle, ne se gêna pas sur les reproches, l'accusant une fois de plus de vouloir l'étrangler, et quand Mordred commença à raconter l'autre histoire, Sarah s'empressa de lui couper la parole guidant son cheval devant celui du chevalier pour l'arrêter.

« T'étais pas là Vlavla, t'en sais rien !

- Mordred, soupira Mordred.

- Mais oui, bien sur, dit-elle en l'ignorant complètement pour se tourner vers Gwaine. Donc quand vous êtes partis, on leur a défoncé la tronche aux méchants. Mais quand je dis « on », c'est nous, les filles ! Les célèbres chevaliers de la Table Ronde, y z'ont pas servi à grand' chose. Sans nous, y s'raient tous morts ! Et quand on les a sauvés, on est rentrés au château chercher de l'aide. Ils sont tous un peu plus loin dans les bois, on s'est séparés pour être efficaces. Même Arthur est venu vous sauver ! Elle ajouta ensuite à l'attention de Merlin : enfin par « vous » j'entends « une personne en particulier »... »

A ce moment précis, le fameux Roi sortit des arbres, criant un « MERLIN ! » retentissant et bien spécifique. Colleen reconnu dans ce ton qu'elle avait déjà entendu de nombreuses fois toute l'inquiétude et les reproches que le Roi fait à son serviteur et ami lorsque celui-ci se met en danger.

Merlin s'éloigna de Colleen en lui lançant un clin d'œil et alla rejoindre Arthur. Tout le monde avança gaiement, bientôt rejoints par près de trente chevaliers montés.

La nuit tombait lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Camelot. Le groupe se divisa entre eux qui rentraient chez eux, ceux qui s'occupaient des chevaux et ceux qui allaient, comme Colleen, rejoindre les appartements du médecin. A peine la porte fut-elle ouverte que Perceval s'était déjà précipité vers Sarah et que Lancelot, qui les avaient accompagnés, fonça au chevet d'Iris qui s'était réveillée. Colleen ne sut que faire et resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de repérer Mélusine dans un coin.

« Tu vas bien ? » s'inquiéta-t-elle.

Mélusine avait le regard fixé dans le vide et secoua négativement la tête. Elle leva les yeux vers Colleen, la regarda quelques secondes sans la voir, puis fini par l'illuminer. Elle enlaça gaiement son amie.

« Je suis contente que tu sois de retour, et entière ! dit-elle. On s'est beaucoup inquiétés. Je suis désoler de les avoir laissés te prendre. »

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réponde, elle couru vers Sybille, que Gaius s'apprêtait à examiner.

Colleen, épuisée, sortit de la maison sans accorder d'importance à ce qui l'entourait. Elle fut rattrapée à la porte par Merlin qui la saisit par le bras.

« Tu ne veux pas te faire examiner ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Bof… dit-elle mollement. J'ai surtout envie de dormir et d'oublier cette journée.

- Bien euh… Bonne nuit dans ce cas. »

A sa grande surprise, Merlin lui colla un baiser sur la joue avant de s'enfuir, écarlate, dans un coin de la maison. Elle rentra sous le choc. Arrivée dans sa maison de prêt, elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger, ni même de se changer : elle se glissa dans un des trois lits de la pièce et s'endormit presque aussitôt, la sensation des lèvres de Merlin toujours sur la joue.

Sarah

Sarah avait profondément dormi après cette journée éprouvante. Elle fut réveillée par Colleen qui entra dans la chambre avec un plateau couvert de nourriture. Elle se jeta dessus avec Mélusine pendant que Colleen continuait son rituel du matin, c'est à dire faire chauffer de l'eau pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Sarah connaissait ses petites habitudes et savait que Colleen avait préparé le déjeuner de Sybille et Iris avant de s'occuper d'elle, ce qui signifiait aller chercher de l'eau au puits, la faire chauffer pour se laver, et ensuite préparer à nouveau un petit déjeuner pour les deux Dames, et chauffer de l'eau pour que celles-ci se lavent. Sybille était chargée de l'organisation du déjeuner et Iris du dîner.

Une heure après son arrivée, les cinq filles étaient réunies dans la chambre, fraiches et rassasiées.

« Ce serait bien qu'on profite de la journée pour se reposer, et pour aller visiter la taverne, proposa Colleen lorsqu'elles parlèrent de leurs programmes. Qu'en pensez-vous ? On pourrait fêter notre retour au château après une telle épreuve. »

Sarah fixa Colleen, stupéfaite. S'il y avait bien une personne qu'elle n'imaginait pas proposer ça, c'était bien Colleen ! Elle s'empressa d'approuver l'idée et imagina des plans machiavéliques avec Sybille pour que les chevaliers se retrouvent eux aussi dans la taverne ce soir là. En dix minutes, elle avait déjà une idée et sortie en furie de la chambre, plantant ses amies surprises. Elle parcouru de nombreux couloirs à la recherche des hommes en armures sans en croiser un seul qu'elle connaissait. Elle inspecta les endroit où ils pouvaient se cacher, comme l'armurerie (elle ne tomba que nez-à-nez avec un chevalier en train de se changer et regretta que ce ne soit pas Perceval) ou le terrain d'entrainement. Rien ! Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, pour réfléchir, et entendit deux gus à la cape pourpre parler de la salle des gardes. Tient, elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler de celle-là ! Elle les suivit « discrètement » et se glissa derrière eux dans une salle qui sentait le renfermé et la sueur. _Beurk _! Sans faire de bruit, elle repéra ses chers chevaliers et se glissa derrière Gwaine avant de crier : « BONJOUR ! ».

Elle éclata de rire en voyant les chevaliers sursauter.

« Mais ça va pas la tête ? cria Léon en se tournant vers elle.

- Oups pardon, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil complice à Perceval, qui souriait de cet air benêt qu'elle adorait. Si ça vous intéresse, ce soir on va à la taverne picoler un coup. On va faire plein de bêtises donc ça serait bien que quelques chevaliers viennent mettre de l'ordre. Je pense que quatre est le nombre idéal pour être franche. »

Et elle repartit en sautillant.

Elle fit un petit tour par les cuisines de la forteresse où elle chipa quelques gâteaux. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, une conversation attira son attention. Elle adorait écouter les cuisinières et servantes parler des potins du château. La jeune fille se cacha près d'une armoire pour écouter dans le dos une servante avec de longues tresses rousses parler à la cuisinière.

« Je n'en revient pas de leur comportement ! se plaignit-elle. Elles débarquent de nulle part et son accueillies à bras ouverts parce qu'elles sont jolies. Elles ont tous les mâles du château à leurs pieds.

- Tous ? demanda la cuisinière. Je sais qu'elles ont au moins les chevaliers. Il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas le remarquer.

- Je le sais bien, reprit Tresse-Rousse. Gwaine ne m'a plus adressé la parole depuis qu'elles sont là ! C'est à cause de cette _blonde_ là… Pfff… »

Sarah sortit de la cuisine avec un sourire radieux. Alors comme ça même les servantes ont remarqué l'intérêt que leur portent les chevaliers ! Ce ne doit donc pas être que leur imagination de fangirls.

La jeune dame se précipita vers la chambre pour dénoncer sa rivale à Sybille et l'aider à éliminer la concurrence. Tresse-Rousse allait découvrir la signification de la « solidarité entre fangirls ». Sarah n'était pas sure que ça existe réellement, mais la servante allait en tâter tout de même !

Dans le couloir devant la porte, elle percuta violemment Merlin. Cela lui rappela soudain qu'il ne faisait pas partie des chevaliers invités à la taverne, si bien qu'elle s'empressa de lui dire que Colleen souhaitait vivement qu'il se joigne à elles.

Elle rejoignit ensuite ses amies, énonça la possibilité de présence des gardes ce soir là et se retrouva de corvée de coiffure. Des tresses, par ci, des bigoudis par là… Et voilà ses quatre amies ravissantes pour la soirée ! Elles enfilèrent des robes pas trop belles (elles allaient à la taverne tout de même !) et se mirent une touche de maquillage.

Lorsqu'elles furent enfin prêtes, ce qui pris le reste de la journée, les cinq demoiselles se rendirent à la taverne encore vide. Elles s'installèrent à une table dans un coin. Elles avaient l'embarras du choix et du coup elles hésitèrent un bon moment avant de s'asseoir. Enfin, elles commandèrent une première tournée de bières au « barman ».

« J'aime pas la bière, se plaignit Sybille.

- On va payer comment ? s'inquiéta Mélusine qui avait oublié ses économies dans la chambre.

- On a qu'à ne pas payer, suggéra Sarah.

- On va partir en courant ! » s'illumina Iris.

Leurs remarques furent accueillies par un froncement de sourcils de Colleen. La « maman » du groupe rassura Mélusine et déçue les autres en sortant une petite bourse d'un replis de sa robe.

« Profitez, dit-elle. Mais pas plus de trois tournées ! ».

Sarah et Iris se levèrent en criant « YOUHOUUUU » avant de trinquer et de boire de longues gorgées de la bière brune fraichement servie.

Iris

« C'est dégueu la bière ! s'exclama Sybille. J'ai faim moi… »

La taverne avait commencé à se remplir petit à petit et un brouhaha se fit entendre. Sybille se leva et alla vers le comptoir voir ce qu'il y avait au menu. Pendant ce temps là, Colleen se tourna vers Mélusine pour lui parler, mais au lieu de mots, ce fut un énorme rôt qui sortit de sa bouche.

« Mais t'es crade ! s'exclama Mélu en s'éloignant d'un bond.

- Mais t'as roté ! » s'émerveilla Iris.

Il faut savoir qu'aucune des cinq filles ne savait roter sur commande. Iris se mit donc à essayer, se concentrant et réunissant son courage. Elle parvint à laisser s'échapper un faible bruit, ce qui était une grande victoire en soit. Il semblait que leurs inaptitudes en la matière ne les avaient pas suivies jusqu'à Camelot, et elle en était ravie.

« A moi, à moi ! » s'écria Sarah. Elle se concentra à son tour et, à ce moment là, la porte de la taverne s'ouvrit à la voilée et un groupe de chevalier entra. Un silence s'installa. Il ne dura cependant pas longtemps car un « BEUUUUURRRR » sonore retentit à la table d'Iris.

Sarah se leva sur sa chaise et cria, les bras en l'air : « J'AI RÉUSSIIIII ! » avant de réaliser que toute l'assemblée avait les yeux rivés vers elle. Elle s'assit, écarlate et se fit toute petite sur sa chaise, provoquant l'hilarité d'Iris.

Le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et les chevaliers vinrent s'asseoir à une table assez proche de la leur. Iris, sa choppe à la main, se tourna vers Lancelot et lui lança un grand sourire. Le chevalier lui en rendit un radieux et se leva pour la rejoindre.

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Oui ! je sais roter ! c'est bon la bière hein ? »

A cela, elle ajouta sa « tête de Sam » qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'elle était joyeuse. Cette fameuse « tête de Sam » provenait d'une autre série télévisée que les filles adoraient : Supernatural. Toute personne ayant déjà vu les bêtisiers des saisons connaît l'expression un peu idiote que prend l'interprète de Sam Winchester lors des tournages. Cet espèce te tête avec les yeux plissés et la bouche en « cul-de-poule ». Iris était une très bonne imitatrice de cette grimace là.

Lancelot la regarda bouche bée. Il fut distrait par Mélu qui couru chuchoter quelque chose à Sarah avant de courir dans l'autre direction rejoindre Sybille. Iris aperçu celle-ci en train de revenir vers la table après une longue attente, une assiette fumante dans les mains. Elles revinrent à la table et Iris découvrit sans surprise que son contenu n'était autre que du cassoulet, le plat préféré de son amie. Colleen se pencha vers Mélusine et Sarah et leur demanda tout bas ce qu'il se passait.

Mélusine regarda Lancelot l'air de se demander si elle pouvait lui faire confiance, et dit rapidement et très bas :

« Il y a Tresse-Rousse-la-moche qui est partie à la pêche ! »

Iris se retourna vers la table des chevaliers et vit en effet une grande cruche aux cheveux roux assise sur les genoux de Gwaine.

« Oh mais quelle… » commença à dire Iris avant de se stopper net.

Sybille lança un regard glacé à Tresse-Rousse et se leva, sa choppe de bière qu'elle n'avait pas touchée à la main. Elle alla malencontreusement la renverser sur la tignasse de la moche. Iris se leva d'un bond pour mieux voir la scène mais trébucha contre Lancelot et s'étala au sol. Elle se cogna sur plusieurs de ses bleus qu'elle avait gagné la veille et gémit en se tenant le poignet.

« Oh ma pauvre ! Ca va ? demanda précipitamment Lancelot. Il l'aida doucement à se redresser et la reposa sur la chaise. Laisse-moi faire… »

Il se mit sur un genou devant Iris et lui saisit la main pour la masser doucement. La jeune femme, écarlate, leva les yeux vers Colleen qui lui fit un clin d'œil avant d'imiter un oiseau qui roucoule.

Le contact les doigts agiles du chevalier sur sa peau lui fit pratiquement perdre connaissance. Pratiquement car son esprit vagabonda bien loin de la scène sans pourtant s'éloigner bien loin de cette douce chaleur qu'elle sentait contre elle.

Une très longue minute s'écoula ainsi, et le retour à la réalité fut assez violent pour Iris. Elle lança un regard plaintif au chevalier qui s'assura qu'elle allait mieux avant de retourner à sa table. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'apercevoir que la moche était partie et que Sybille parlait joyeusement avec un Gwaine encore sous le choc et dégoulinant de bière mousseuse. Un peu plus loin, Colleen discutait, rouge écarlate, avec Merlin qu'Iris n'avait pas vu arriver.

Mélusine et Sarah étaient en train de se raconter des bêtises, toujours à table. Iris rejoignit leur conversation et elles entamèrent leur deuxième tournée de bière avec joie.


	7. Chapitre 6 - Le Bal

Chapitre 6

Colleen

« Bouh ! »

Colleen sursauta d'un coup en envoyant valser toutes les assiettes qu'elle tenait.

« Merlin ! » se plaignit-elle lorsqu'elle découvrit le jeune homme près d'elle, rouge de honte devant l'effet de sa surprise.

« Je… oh… pardon. » bégaya-t-il.

Colleen lui lança un regard faussement accusateur et rassembla les pants de sa robe pour s'accroupir. Merlin en fit de même et essaya de l'aider à ramasser, ce qui n'eut pour conséquence que d'entailler la main de la jeune femme.

« Oh pardon Colleen, je suis vraiment navré… »

De plus en plus rouge, Merlin aggrava sa situation sous le regard courroucé de la servante. La main de Colleen n'était pas tellement douloureuse mais le sang se répandit rapidement partout.

« Je vais te soigner » dit Merlin lorsque tous les morceaux d'assiettes furent ramassés et qu'il eut nettoyé la flaque de sang. Il l'emmena jusqu'à ses appartements et l'assit sur une chaise.

Colleen balaya la maison du regard. Depuis leur retour de la forêt, un mois auparavant, l'aménagement avait été revu et, avec l'approche du festin en l'honneur du petit Merdred, il ne restait que peu de temps libre au personnel, ce qui expliqua le désordre qui l'entourait.

La jeune femme frémit au contact de la main de Merlin. Celui-ci perdait toute sa gaucherie quand il s'agissait de soigner les gens et il la mania avec une main experte.

« Tu t'es bien remise de ton séjour à la taverne ? demanda-t-il avec son fameux sourire complice.

- … Quoi ? Mais… c'était il y a un mois ! Heureusement que je m'en suis remise !

- Je sais… balbutia le jeune homme. C'est juste qu'on ne s'est pas revus depuis.

- Tu étais dans un pire état que moi, je te signale ! dit Colleen en lui rendant son sourire.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis monté sur une table en sifflant et en criant « Je suis un rossignoooool ! »

- Je n'ai jamais fait ça … ! s'exclama-t-elle en piquant un fard. Tu as du l'imaginer, tu as tellement bu ! »

Encore ce regard amusé. Colleen rougit de plus belle.

« C'est fini, dit le jeune homme en lui lâchant la main. Et donc, tu ne te souviens pas de la soirée ?

Non… » avoua la jeune femme.

Merlin sembla gêné par cette déclaration et rougit à son tour.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais d'autre !? s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

Rien, rien… »

Merlin s'éloigna d'elle l'air absent. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire ? Ca ne me dit rien qui vaille._ Elle n'osa pas poser plus de questions cependant. Elle le remercia gentiment et retourna vers le château avec un pincement au cœur. Elle avait du pain sur la planche avec les festivités à préparer, et de nouvelles assiettes à trouver.

Iris

Iris jeta un coup d'œil furtivement autour d'elle. Personne en vue ? Elle se cacha au fond d'un placard à balais et s'allongea au fond. _Enfin du repos !_

On était la veille du jour J, du grand festin, et Iris avait difficilement une minute à elle, et une petite sieste s'imposait. Elle trouverait une excuse pour s'on absence plus tard, pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'une chose en tête : dormir ! Et tant pis si ça doit être au fond d'un placard. Si elle voulait assister au festin, elle devait être reposée.

A la fin de celui-ci, auquel sont conviés tous les nobles de Camelot ainsi que quelques rois et reines alliés, les tables devaient être déplacées pour permettre à l'orchestre de jouer et aux invités de danser. Et dans « invités » il faut lire « et leur servants ». Donc elle. Elle allait probablement avoir une occasion de danser avec Lancelot, mais pour cela, elle devait être en forme !

A peine installée au fond de son placard, Iris ferma les yeux. Ses muscles se détendirent et elle sombra instantanément.

Une seconde à peine plus tard, ou du moins ce fut l'impression qu'elle eut, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et un jet de lumière lui arriva dans les yeux.

« JE L'AI TROUVÉE ! » cria quelqu'un dans le couloir.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas me laisser dormir tranquillement ?_ Des bruits de pas résonnèrent devant son placard. Iris garda les yeux fermés, trop éblouie et engourdie pour oser bouger. Deux mains la saisirent par les épaules et la soulevèrent. Iris risqua un œil et vit une tignasse rousse devant elle.

« Bonjour Léon ! dit-elle d'une petite voix endormie.

- On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! » dit une fille à côté d'eux.

Iris identifia cette troisième personne comme Mélusine, et gronda quelque chose qui ressemblait à « dodo ». Léon la reposa sur ses pieds et Mélu la traîna jusqu'à la chambre des deux dames. Iris se laissait guider sans un mots et les yeux toujours à demi fermés.

« J'ai dormi combien de temps ? fini-t-elle par demander.

- 12 heures…

-… quoi !?

- Le festin et dans six heures. On a passé la nuit à te chercher. »

Iris sentit dans la voix de son amie toute l'angoisse de la nuit. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer le moindre mot d'excuse, la porte s'ouvrit à la voilée et Sybille entra, rouge écarlate.

« Où est-elle que je la tue ? » s'écria-t-elle.

Plus tard, Iris affirmera avoir vu de la fumée sortir de son nez à ce moment là. Sauf que sur le coup, elle se contenta de se ratatiner sur elle-même de terreur.

« Tu es au courant qu'on n'a pas dormis de la nuit !? On a imaginé les pires choses possibles, et toi… toi tu dormais ! Dans un _placard _! T'aurais même pas pu aller dans ton lit, histoire qu'on te retrouve !? »

Iris fixa ses pieds, ne sachant quoi dire. Colleen, Sarah et Lancelot entrèrent dans la pièce à cet instant. Colleen se jeta sur Iris, qui eut un mouvement de recul de peur de recevoir une gifle. Au lieu de ça, elle se retrouva dans les bras de son amie, qui lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je suis contente que tu ais dormi dans un placard… ! ».

Iris comprit tout ce que sous-entendait cette phrase et se sentit d'autant plus honteuse.

« Je suis vraiment désolée… dit-elle après s'être dégagée de l'étreinte de son amie. Je ne voulais que dormir, je n'aie pas pensé que ça en arriverait là…

- On s'en doute… dit Mélusine pour calmer les tensions.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous… ?

- Oh ben je ne sais pas ! dit Sybille avec un regard encore plein de reproches. Remonter dans le temps pour nous aider avec les douze heures passées, quand on travaillait _en plus_ de te chercher !

- Ben je peux pas… »

Sybille leva les yeux au ciel et partit bouder sur une chaise. Iris chercha un semblant de réconfort vers Lancelot qui n'avait eux pas bougé ni ouvert la bouche depuis le début, mais celui-ci regardait ses pieds.

« Je sais, fini-t-elle par dire. Dormez toutes aujourd'hui et je ferais vos taches à votre place. Vous devez vous reposer pour…

- Génial ! s'écria Sarah en se jetant sur le lit, manifestement épuisée. DODO ! »

Iris la suspecta de s'être endormie à la seconde où elle toucha le lit car un ronflement sonore se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard. Les trois autres acquiescèrent sans protestation. Elles devaient être réellement éreintées pour ne pas faire semblant de refuser ! Iris sortit derrière Lancelot, les laissant tranquilles. Elle s'attendait à des reproches de sa part, c'était d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté, plus encore que la colère de ses amies. Mais au lieu de la gronder, il lui tendit un paquet long comme un avant-bras.

« J'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose, dit-il en admirant ses chaussures. Je voudrais que tu prennes ceci. C'est une dague. Le jour où tu seras vraiment en danger, tu pourras te défendre comme ça. »

Sans attendre de réponse, Lancelot tourna les talons et disparut. Iris resta plantée quelques secondes dans le couloir, la dague serrée contre son cœur.

Mélusine

La sieste de l'après-midi ne fut pas inefficace. Mélusine se sentit revitalisée et se remit des émotions de la nuit. Avec l'aide de Sarah, elle s'habilla, se coiffa et se maquilla (avec cinq changements de tenue et de coiffure) pour le festin du soir. Elle espérait être proche de son beau Léon et se rendit magnifique. Cependant, elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas proche de lui. Elle était nulle en maths, mais elle savait que la probabilité était faible.

A cause de leur rang social différent, Mélusine et Sarah devaient se rendre à la grande salle sans leurs amies, contraintes à servir durant la première partie des festivités.

La salle était métamorphosée lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. Beaucoup d'invités étaient déjà présents et s'installaient autour des grandes tables dressées à l'occasion. Mélusine admira tout autour d'elle. Les décorations étaient aux couleurs rouge et or et la jeune femme se surprit à s'imaginer chez les Gryffondor le jour du bal de Noël.

Il leur fallu dix minutes pour repérer et atteindre leurs sièges, et c'est avec stupeur de Mélusine remarqua que sa table avoisinait celle des chevaliers. A vrai dire, elles étaient même collées. Elle se retrouvait entourée de Sarah à sa droite, et Léon à sa gauche. Prise d'un élan de panique et de joie, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre pour calmer ses rougeurs de joues et contempla le coucher de soleil. Cependant, elle ne vit que d'énormes nuages planer sur le château.

_C'est ce que je pensais…_ Mélusine les avait remarqués le matin et, sans alerter ses amies, elle leur avait fait comprendre qu'elles devaient profiter de la soirée. Elle ne leur avait pas exposé ses craintes, mais à la vue du nuage plus menaçant que le matin, elle en avait la certitude : c'était ce soir qu'elles allaient partir.

Le brouhaha se fit plus dense derrière elle. Le temps qu'elle rejoigne son siège, le Roi et la Reine étaient déjà installés. Léon lui fit un clin d'œil complice lorsqu'elle s'installa gracieusement à ses côtés, et se tourna pour écouter le discours.

La Reine Guenièvre parla avec émotion de son fils, puis Arthur le présenta comme la plus belle merveille du monde, en plus d'être l'héritier du trône. Mélusine les trouva adorables et les couva de son regard protecteur de fan vis-à-vis de personnages fictifs qu'elle affectionne (ils n'étaient plus si fictifs que ça, mais même en les croisant tous les jours, elle n'arrivait pas à enlever tous les souvenirs qu'elle a eut avec eux devant sa télévision).

La foule leva son verre d'un même geste, à la santé de Merdred, qui partit immédiatement avec une nourrice se coucher.

Mélusine discuta avec sa voisine d'en face, une certaine Ygritte, alors que les plats approchaient. Sarah s'empiffrait à côté d'elle tout en se tortillant sur sa chaise pour faire de grands signes à Perceval, qui était à cinq chaises d'elles. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mélu sentit une tape dans son dos et découvrit Sybille derrière elle, une carafe à la main.

« Désirez-vous du vin, ma Dame ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement courtois. En tant que servante principale, Sybille se devait de survenir à tous les besoins de sa maîtresse.

« Beaucoup » répondit-elle en levant son verre.

Elle parvint à éviter toute discussion avec son voisin durant deux longues heures, mais, au bout de la troisième, lorsque l'alcool commença à faire réellement effet, elle se tourna vers lui, plus tellement maitresse de ses actes :

« Hey Léon, ça va ?... Euh… Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Sybille

Sybille détestait un peu plus chaque jour ses amies de l'avoir faite servante. Elle se retrouva à passer de table en table, une cruche de vin à la main, pour servir des pouilleux lorsque Dame Mélusine n'avait pas besoin de ses services. Le plus dur était qu'elle devait défiler devant une quantité impressionnante de denrées délicieuses (du moins elles en avaient l'air) alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas y toucher. Le repas des servants avait été bien plus modeste et Sybille devait régulièrement pointer du doigt à Mélu ou Sarah des aliments qu'elles devaient chiper en cachette.

Mais si elle pensait que son travail allait s'arrêter là, elle se trompait ! Elle devait aussi aller à la rescousse de ses amies. Colleen et Iris arpentaient aussi la salle avec des plateaux et, à plusieurs reprises, elle les avait aidées à se débarrasser de lourdauds alcooliques aux mains baladeuses, qu'elle avait assassiné du regard. Mais ce n'était rien comparé à Mélusine. Sybille servait un énième verre à Sarah lorsque son amie se tourna vers Léon pour le demander en mariage. Bien évidemment, ce fut Sybille qui dut rattraper le coup, en commençant par écraser le pied de Sarah qui s'étouffait de rire, puis en se retournant vers Léon en disant :

« Alors ? Tu les veux ? »

Léon resta quelques secondes le regard vide d'incompréhension.

« Du…quoi ? fini-t-il par bégayer.

- Bah ses pousées ! tu les veux ? »

Sybille du taper dans le genou de Mélusine afin que celle-ci se réveille de l'état de choc dans lequel elle s'était mise elle-même. Puis, face au mutisme du chevalier, elle ajouta plus poliment :

« Ma dame Mélusine vous a demandé si vous vouliez ses pousées. Ce sont des fleurs. En voulez-vous ? »

Léon revint lentement à lui et bégaya un « oui » confus à Mélusine. Sybille pu ainsi continuer sa tournée avec un soulagement, fière d'elle. Elle se fit héler à la table des chevaliers par une voix qui résonna dans toute la salle. Sybille leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Gwaine qui lui tendait sa coupe vide.

« Tient l'alcoolique ! dit-elle avec un sourire en remplissant le récipient, tout en prenant bien soin de renverser du vin sur ses genoux. Oups pardon ! » ajouta-t-elle faussement désolée.

Elle haussa les épaules, prête à repartir, mais se retrouva rapidement inondée à son tour alors que le chevalier avait, par esprit de vengeance, attrapé la carafe pour lui renverser le contenu sur la tête. Sybille lui lança son regard le plus meurtrier possible mais il ne paru pas faire effet car le chevalier lui répondit par un éclat de rire.

« Oups, pardon ! » dit-il entre deux sursauts.

Les invités qui avaient assistés à la scène éclatèrent aussi de rire et Sybille lui dit tout bas : « Je vais te mettre une baffe » avant d'envoyer sa main valser à l'arrière du crâne du chevalier. Elle avait comme principe de toujours prévenir avant d'envoyer sa main au visage de quelqu'un. Elle s'en alla ensuite avec un sourire ravi en quête d'une bassine d'eau chaude et d'une nouvelle robe.

Sarah

Les événements de la soirée s'enchaînèrent rapidement. Sarah avait passé quelques heures à communiquer par signes avec Perceval et, maintenant que les tables étaient décalées et qu'il fallait danser, elle ne le trouvait plus. Elle avait attendu ce moment depuis longtemps, de pouvoir se coller contre lui sans fournir d'explication, et maintenant que les deux souverains ouvraient le bal, il était introuvable.

Les invités commençaient progressivement à se regrouper par groupes de deux pour danser, mais Sarah resta environ trente minutes sans un seul cavalier. Elle retourna rapidement s'asseoir dans un coin, et enfin Merlin vint vers elle et l'invita. Elle hésita un peu au début, puis se prit au jeu et tourna quelques minutes avec lui. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de Colleen. Merlin était très curieux à son sujet (_Quel genre de plats aime-t-elle ? N'est-elle pas une noble au fond, car elle a une bonne éducation ?_). Sarah s'amusait à répondre en feignant d'ignorer le but des questions (il essayait de le cacher, mais pas très bien !) et se réjouissait pour son amie. Cependant, elle ne cessait pas de balayer la salle du regard.

« Sir Perceval est retourné à sa chambre » lui dit Merlin avec un sourire. Elle était donc aussi discrète que lui avec Colleen. Sarah esquissa un sourire alors que le magicien changeait de partenaire, mais eut une boule dans le ventre. Pourquoi Perceval voudrait-il quitter le bal si tôt ? Et pourquoi ne pas l'avoir prévenue ?

Elle se retrouva dans les bras d'un noble qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Vous êtes ravissante, lui dit-il.

- Oui, ça va bien, et vous ? » bredouilla-t-elle sans avoir écouté la question. Si d'aventure il y en avait eu une.

La chanson changea et Sarah aperçue Mélusine dans les bras de Léon. Sybille, elle ne semblait pas revenue depuis l'accident de carafe et Sarah espérait qu'elle avait pu facilement trouver de quoi se changer. Dans un coin elle vit Merlin offrir maladroitement un muffin à Colleen, qui roucoula comme un pigeon en chaleur, et Iris, assise plus loin parlait avec de grands gestes avec Lancelot.

« Dame Sarah ? dit quelqu'un de grand devant elle, une main tendue en invitation.

- Perce… dit-elle, laissant son mot en suspend.

- Non je ne suis pas Perceval, dit le Roi Arthur avec un large sourire. Quoi que je ne dirais pas non à avoir certains de ses muscles.

- Je suis désolée mon roi… »

Arthur fit sa tête des situations où il se sent idiot et commença à baisser sa main restée en suspend, que Sarah s'empressa de saisir. Arthur la regarda avec stupeur, puis ils commencèrent à danser.

« J'espère que vous vous plaisez à Camelot, commença-t-il, marquant une pause.

- Oh oui ! C'est génial. Enfin, magnifique, et ça change beaucoup de notre pays… royaume !

- Je ne veux pas paraître grossier ou que vous ayez l'impression que je veux vous mettre dehors, mais avez-vous une idée de quand vous pourriez repartir ?

- Je crains que non. A mon avis, nous ne le saurons que le jour où ça arrivera et que vous ne trouverez plus aucune de nous dans l'enceinte du château. »

Arthur lui jeta un regard entendu. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Il s'éloigna avec une autre cavalière et Sarah saisit l'occasion pour partir à la recherche de Perceval. Elle tenait absolument à avoir sa danse avec lui, car la conversation avec le Roi lui avait rappelée qu'elle pouvait repartir à n'importe quel moment.

A l'instant où elle franchit les grandes portes, elle le percuta et failli ne pas le reconnaître. Il s'était changé et revêtait maintenant une chemise en coton beige, légèrement ouverte sur son torse. Sarah n'eut aucun contrôle sur ses pensées à ce moment là et revint à la réalité quand il lui demanda de sa belle voix si elle était en train de partir.

Sarah se retint de lui sauter au cou, lui attrapa la main et s'élança sur la piste de danse avec un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.


	8. Chapitre 7 - Tête à tête

Chapitre 7

Colleen

Les pieds en coton, Colleen s'éloigna doucement de la grande salle où il n'y avait plus rien à nettoyer et alla se reposer quelques minutes dans la pièce des servants.

Elle avait passé plus de trois heures à danser sans arrêt et la tête lui tournait. Elle se laissa servir un verre d'eau par une fille et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, le visage de Merlin se trouvait à quelques centimètres d'elle. La surprise manqua de la faire tomber de sa chaise, heureusement Merlin la saisit par le bras pour la rattraper !

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de faire ce genre de choses » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Merlin s'excusa et un gros blanc s'installa dans la pièce. Colleen remarqua qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Ils se tenaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre, sans un mot.

Colleen fini par briser le silence :

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien, je t'ai vu partir soudainement. »

Un ange passa à nouveau. Ils se dévisagèrent, droits comme des piquets. Colleen trembla quelques instants, à la fois de fatigue et de froid de s'être arrêtée après un grand effort et Merlin saisit son écharpe pour lui rouler autour du cou. Puis, sans un mot, il prit la main de Colleen dans la sienne, se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Colleen stupéfaite, resta un moment sans bouger, comme transformée en statut, bouche bée. Et sans crier gare, elle sauta au cou du magicien et l'embrassa en le serrant de toutes ses forces…

Mélusine

Après de longues heures de danse, à bout de souffle, Mélusine décida de s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Elle avait trop mal au ventre pour parler et l'orage grondait de plus en plus fort à l'extérieur. De mauvaises pensées l'avaient suivit sur la piste de danse et elle préférait s'isoler pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

A peine la porte fermée, elle s'effondra sur le lit en pleurs. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être auprès de Léon, de profiter, car elle était persuadée quelle passait ses dernières heures, peut-être ses dernières minutes au château, pourtant elle refusait qu'il la voit dans cet état.

Elle sentit soudain un contact près de son bras et se leva en sursaut, essuyant ses yeux brumeux.

« Léon ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Il était assis sur le bord du lit avec un regard inquiet. Il passa doucement une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme qui tentait de se justifier mais ne parvint pas à sortir de son audible de sa bouche.

Sans un mot, sans vouloir d'explication, il détacha sa cape rouge qu'il avait gardée pour la cérémonie et la passa autour de ses épaules, puis il la prit dans ses bras avec tendresse. Léon caressa doucement son visage. Mélusine n'avait jamais autant apprécié un contact humain.

Sans se concerter, ils penchèrent chacun la tête et leurs bouches se fondirent littéralement l'une contre l'autre…

Sarah

Voilà déjà cinq danses que Sarah monopolisait Perceval. Certaines filles avaient essayé de lui piquer sans succès, et elle avait été ravie de constater que le chevalier ne leur avait même pas accordé un regard.

Sarah ne s'était jamais autant amusée et étouffait dans la salle tellement elle avait chaud. Lorsqu'elle dansait, c'était à 100%. Sans lui demander son avis, elle saisit le chevalier par la main et l'entraîna hors de la salle.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- Je ne sais pas ! » chantonna Sarah. Et c'était vrai, elle ne savait pas. Ses pas la menèrent à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Mélusine, mais une fois sur le palier, elle se ravisa, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas _convenable_. Quoi qu'elle s'en fichait pas mal, du convenable. Elle opta donc pour l'armurerie et, un peu ivre, elle entraina Perceval derrière elle tout en rigolant toute seule.

Dans la pièce, Sarah trouva une épée en bois qui servait pour les entrainements et la brandit en direction de Perceval. Ils jouèrent à la bagarre quelques minutes et, sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi (Sarah avait conscience de ses actes quelques secondes après les avoir faits), elle se retrouva à l'embrasser.

La réaction de Perceval ne fut pas celle qu'elle attendait. Il la repoussa doucement.

« C'est mal, dit-il. Tu es une Dame, et moi juste un chevalier…

- Oh mais tais-toi ! » le coupa-t-elle. Elle le tira à nouveau contre elle, et ne rencontra cette fois aucune résistance.

L'instant d'après, le chevalier avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et l'avait soulevée pour la mettre à son niveau…

Iris

Après une longue conversation sur les questions existentielles de la vie (_est-ce bon de se laver les cheveux tous les jours ou non ?_) Iris se décida à danser un peu. Au début réticent, Lancelot finit par la rejoindre après deux chansons, visiblement mécontent du choix de cavaliers de la jeune femme. Il poussa littéralement un pauvre malheureux qui tendait la main vers Iris et fit à peine semblant d'être désolé, puis il ne lui laissa plus aucune chance à Iris de s'échapper, à sa grande joie. Elle se laissait envoyer valdinguer, ou bien se collait contre son corps musclé, selon le rythme des chansons.

Et comme beaucoup de monde dans la salle il semblerait, Iris eut un coup de fatigue et retourna s'asseoir, Lancelot derrière elle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et prit sa main pour jouer avec ses doigts. Puis, il la regarda dans les yeux et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Iris était au paradis. Elle frissonna de tout son corps mais ne cilla pas. Elle ne rompit pas non plus le silence qui s'était installé entre eux deux.

Il glissa ses doigts le long de sa joue dans un geste qui semblait interminable et lui saisit le menton. Il chuchota « tu es à moi » avant d'avancer tout doucement son visage vers elle…

Sybille

Il aura fallu un temps fou à Sybille pour se changer et se laver les cheveux. Elle n'arrivait même pas à être énervée contre Gwaine qui l'avait trempée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une riposte. Non, ce qui l'énervait, c'était de voir par les fenêtres de la petite maison la grande salle qui s'animait dans la danse alors qu'elle essayait d'arranger sa tignasse blonde infernale sans le moindre sèche-cheveux ou lisseur.

Elle fini par regagner les couloirs du château en courant avant qu'une averse ne lui tombe dessus, car le ciel était couvert de nuages menaçants. Elle entendit la musique se rapprocher au fur et à mesure. Elle aperçu à l'angle d'un couloir Sarah qui gloussait en trainant Perceval derrière elle. _Il y en a qui s'amusent au moins_.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle percuta Gwaine à un croisement.

« Je vous cherchais, Princesse, dit-il en titubant à moitié. Je voulais danser mais vous aviez disparu, alors Laurine, la servante que vous appelez « Tresse-Rousse », elle m'a pas lâché. Impossible de m'en débarrasser. »

Il regarda Sybille dans les yeux, et après une longue pose, lui demanda très sérieusement, mais non sans son sourire charmeur, si elle voulait danser.

Sybille acquiesça. Elle hésita un instant, se sentant ridicule dans le couloir, si bien que le chevalier prit les devants et lui saisit une main, posant l'autre sur sa taille. Il commença ce qui devait ressembler à un slow, mais qui n'était pas du tout en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait dans le château. Cependant, ce n'était pas le genre de détails auxquels Sybille apportait de l'importance à ce moment là.

Au bout de quelques minutes collés l'un à l'autre, Gwaine parla à l'oreille de Sybille, faisant au passage vibrer son torse contre la poitrine de la jeune femme.

« Je dois vous dire, Princesse, que je me fiche complètement de Tresse-Rousse. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est que si je l'ai pris sur mes genoux à la taverne, c'était juste dans le but de vous rendre jalouse… »

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, tournant toujours dans le couloir.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été plutôt satisfait du résultat. »

Il se dégagea de l'étreinte et lui lança son sourire charmeur avec un mouvement de mèche. Le cœur de Sybille battait tellement fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait peur que ca soit visible.

Gwaine glissa une main autour de son cou et en défit son collier fétiche, que Sybille n'avait jamais vu ailleurs que sur sa nuque. Il le tendit à la jeune femme.

« J'aimerais que vous ayez ça, Princesse, comme ça vous penserez un peu à moi quand je serais pas avec vous. »

Sybille regarda son chevalier dans les yeux, passa une main sur sa nuque et le tira d'un geste contre elle pour l'embrasser. Gwaine se blottit contre elle, la serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait…

La foudre s'abattu à ce moment précis sur Camelot à cinq endroit différents. Les minutes qui suivirent furent dans le chaos le plus total les gens hurlaient et couraient dans tous les sens, terrifiés, alors que des incendies se déclenchaient.

A des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une dimension parallèle, cinq filles se retrouvèrent projetées au sol d'un petit salon.

La télévision, encore allumée, affichait un écran noir animé de grosses lettres de feu. Une voix retentit, prononça un long et douloureux « Merlin » en affichant les lettres « à suivre… » puis les plombs disjonctèrent.


	9. Épilogue

Épilogue

Quelques minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées dans ce monde, alors qu'elles avaient passées plusieurs mois à Camelot.

Les cinq filles se regardèrent silencieusement plusieurs minutes. Chacune espérait de tout son cœur que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'elles allaient revenir dans leur monde, celui où elles avaient réellement l'impression d'appartenir : _Camelot_. Le retour leur était douloureux. Quelques secondes auparavant, elles étaient chacune dans les bras de l'amour de leurs vies, et maintenant elles se retrouvaient seules. Elles avaient toujours su que ça allait arriver, mais chacune espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que quoi-que-ce-soit qui les ait amenées à Camelot, oublie de les reprendre.

Aucune d'entre elles n'ouvra la bouche ni ne bougea. Elles se contentèrent de regarder dans le vide, le cœur brisé et des larmes coulant sur leurs joues. Elles se recroquevillèrent sur elles-mêmes. Elles avaient laissés dans la forteresse une partie d'elles qu'elles savaient ne jamais retrouver.

Mélusine mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle avait encore la cape de son chevalier autour des épaules et s'enroula dedans pour sentir son odeur encore présente. Colleen enfouit son visage dans le bandana que son magicien lui avait enroulé autour du cou et les trois autres filles serrèrent contre leurs cœurs les objets qu'elles avaient pu ramener avec elles : une dague, un collier et une bague. C'était les seules choses qui les rattachaient à leurs chevaliers, et sans elles, ainsi que leurs tenues médiévales, elles auraient eu du mal à croire que tout n'avait pas été qu'un rêve.

Elles se demandèrent toutes ce que faisaient leurs chevaliers en ce moment, s'ils avaient compris leur disparition soudaine, comment ils avaient réagit. Sarah esquissa un sourire en imaginant l'air benêt de Perceval, mais la douleur de ne plus jamais le revoir s'intensifia.

Aucune d'entre elles ne dormit réellement cette nuit là et, lorsque le réveil sonna au petit matin, elles ne comprirent pas. Ce bruit leur était devenu étranger.

« On est un lundi », fini par dire Colleen d'une voix rauque après avoir vérifié la date sur le téléphone qui avait émit le bruit.

Elles comprirent toutes ce que cela signifiait : elles avaient cours. Elles étaient bel et bien revenues dans le monde réel et le monde ne s'était pas arrêté pour elles ici. Elles hésitèrent toutes, se demandant si elles devaient y aller, puis commencèrent à se lever une par une pour se préparer. Aucune n'ouvrit la bouche et, une fois prêtes, elles se mirent en route. Elles écoutaient chacune de la musique, tristes, rêvant à un autre monde, et arrivèrent dans la salle pleine de visages familiers qui ne leur avaient pas manqués, juste à l'heure pour ne pas avoir à parler.

Une heure passa, interminable. Aucune n'écouta, elles ne savaient même pas de quoi le cours parlait. Elles étaient incapables de penser à autre chose qu'à Camelot et à leurs chevaliers. Elles se dirent toutes que rien ne pourrait empirer cette journée, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice, une amie, ne vienne les voir à la pause.

« Vous en faites de ces têtes ! C'est à cause de l'épisode d'hier, c'est ça hein !? C'était horrible ! Non… me dites rien. Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de vous dire : Arthur et Gwaine, les _seuls_ gars potables de la série, se retrouvent capturés et blessés comme ça, et c'est la fin de la saison en plus ! Vivement la suite j'vais jamais pouvoir attendre ! »

Les cinq filles la regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Oh ne me dites pas que vous ne l'avez pas vu ! Je croyais que vous étiez toutes ensemble justement !

- Mais… de quoi tu parles ? dit Sybille.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Alice, bah de quoi veux-tu que je parle ?

- C'était le début de la saison 6 hier, dit Sarah, pas la fin de la saison 5 !

- Vous avez fumé quoi les filles ? demanda Alice en fronçant les sourcils. Vous êtes sures qu'on parle de la même série ?

- Tu parles de laquelle toi ? demanda Mélusine.

- Bah de Camelot ! Quoi d'autre ?

- Tu veux pas dire Merlin plutôt ? demanda Iris.

- _Merlin _? Cette daube de la BBC ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez regardé ça ! Heureusement qu'ils ont arrêté à la saison 1 parce que c'était un massacre ! Camelot, ça c'est une vrai série sur la légende d'Arthur ! »

Les filles se regardèrent, ne comprenant rien. Elles n'avaient jamais regardé la série Camelot, car celle-ci s'était justement arrêtée après la saison 1 par manque de succès. Elles commencèrent à penser que c'était une mauvaise blague d'Alice, puis Mélusine fut prise d'un mauvais pressentiment.

« Tu as ton ordi ? » demanda-t-elle à Alice.

Celle-ci alla le chercher à sa table et lui apporta en disant « vous faites vraiment des têtes étranges, vous avez fait quoi hier ? ». Personne ne répondit. Mélusine chercha rapidement sur internet des informations sur la série Merlin de la chaine BBC et tomba sur le site d'une compagnie de cinémas. Le descriptif disait : « Une saison, arrêté par manque d'audience ».

« C'est pas possible… » souffla Iris.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Mélusine fit rapidement d'autres recherches sur la série, dans les images, mais tomba toujours sur des éléments de la saison 1, ou bien sur des photos de la série Camelot. Les cinq filles commencèrent à paniquer.

« Tumblr » suggéra Sarah.

Mélusine s'exécuta, entrant l'URL de son blog dans la barre d'adresse. Mais au lieu de voir des articles sur Merlin comme elle avait l'habitude de poster, elle ne vit que des images de la série Camelot. _Partout_.

« C'est pas possible… »

Samedi, enfin ! Colleen chargea sa voiture et se plaça derrière le volant, bientôt rejointe par Sarah, sur le siège passager. Elles passèrent d'abord chercher Iris, puis rejoignirent Sybille et Mélusine qui attendaient dans leur voiture en bas de chez elles.

Les deux voitures prirent ensemble la direction du château de Pierrefonds. Elles avaient programmé de se rendre au château dès le lundi après-midi et avaient impatiemment attendu ce jour depuis.

La série n'avait jamais eu de suite, elles avaient fini par l'accepter. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant leur absence. Colleen avait rapidement fait remarqué que si la saison 2 n'avait jamais existé, les sirs Léon, Gwaine et Perceval n'avaient jamais fait partie de la série, et durant les jours d'attente, elles épluchèrent le net à la recherche d'informations.

Les quelques trucs qu'elles parvinrent à trouver sur leurs chevaliers, ou du moins sur les acteurs qui les avaient interprétés dans ce monde-ci, n'étaient pas concluants :

L'acteur de Gwaine, Eoin Macken, avait fait une apparition dans un autre film, mais n'avait jamais eu d'autre rôle de sa vie. Celui de Léon était introuvable, comme inexistant. La seule image que Mélusine parvint à récupérer en souvenir était une capture d'écran de sa très brève apparition dans la série _Nick Cutter_. Et enfin, celui de Perceval restait le plus célèbre des trois car il avait eut un rôle important dans un film anglais, ainsi qu'une apparition dans la série _Doctor Who_.

En dehors de ces quelques informations, qui suffirent à leur fournir des photos de leurs chevaliers, elles ne trouvèrent rien. Quand aux deux autres, Santiago Cabrera qui interprétait Lancelot et Colin Morgan qui représentait Merlin, ils avaient été facilement retrouvables car ils étaient présents dans la saison 1. Ils n'étaient pas pour autant véritablement célèbres, mais Santiago plus que Colin pour son rôle dans la série _Heroes_.

Les cinq filles se rendirent donc à l'évidence : plus rien ne pourrait les relier à l'aventures qu'elles avaient vécues. Plus rien, à l'exception peut-être de Pierrefonds, le château qui servait de lieu de tournage à la série. Elles étaient sûres que celui-ci existait bel et bien, et d'y retrouver quelques lieux qui les avaient marqués.

Elles ne savaient pas réellement ce que cette excursion leur apporterait ni si ça allait les aider d'une quelconque manière, mais elles y allaient, ravies, et partageant de bon cœur cette fois-ci leurs souvenir de Camelot.

Sybille

_Oh Gwaine, mon beau Gwaine…_ Sybille porta une main à son cou pour toucher le collier que ce dernier lui avait offert. Elle le gardait comme le plus beau des trésors.

Elle fut très perturbée de se promener dans les couloirs de Camelot… enfin de Pierrefonds. Il y avait une différence très importante entre les deux châteaux : Camelot était beaucoup plus grand et imposant que Pierrefonds, et comportait de nombreuses pièces en plus. Et puis, Camelot n'existait pas. N'existait plus.

Sybille eut y très gros pincement au cœur en y repensant. Le chevalier n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde depuis sa réapparition dans le salon et elle aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à se défaire de ses sentiments à son égard.

Elle laissa ses pas la guider dans le château, puis dans la cours. Celle-ci était bondée à cause d'un marché. Son ventre gargouilla, son nez s'agita et, sortant de nulle part, une odeur de cassoulet vint lui chatouiller les narines. Les pieds de Sybille partirent dans la direction de l'odeur sans que celle-ci ne commande quoi que ce soit.

Un petit stand de nourriture pour touristes, voilà ce qu'elle découvrit, et avec personne pour faire la queue en plus ! Elle marcha rapidement, ne voyant plus rien d'autre que l'étendue de cassoulet qui chauffait et émettait ce doux parfum. Elle marcha tellement vite et aveuglément qu'elle heurta violement quelqu'un sans même comprendre d'où il venait. Parce que, oui, c'était un « il », et un « il » avec de beaux cheveux bruns bouclés et un collier en demi-lune identique au sien.

Le cœur de Sybille fit un bond douloureux dans sa poitrine et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs possibles. Quand l'homme lui dit quelque chose dans une langue qu'elle ne comprit pas, elle laissa toutes ses émotions la submerger et lui colla violement sa main dans la figure, faisant voler a passage les légendaires bouclettes d'Eoin Macken.

Colleen

Bandana autour du cou, Colleen s'élança à la conquête du château. Tant pis si elle ne pouvait pas retrouver Camelot, elle comptait profiter de sa visite ici. Elle se promena, le cœur gros, entre les grandes salles et la cour. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde malgré le marché et les pièces semblaient vides et mortes sans tous les servants et nobles qui s'activaient à leurs taches.

Colleen se promena, ayant au moins un souvenir par lieu. Comme ça avait pu lui manquer, ce château, ces briques blanches… Elle avait à la fois le cœur gros, et se sentait soulagée, car elle se sentait à sa place. C'était sa maison, son élément. Oh, comme elle aimerait être à nouveau à Camelot, auprès de son magicien ! Ils passeraient la journée ensemble dans le jardin de la Reine, et iraient regarder le coucher de soleil d'un balcon…

Colleen arriva devant la porte du fameux jardin, mais celle-ci était fermée. Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite. Personne ? Elle força la vieille porte et pénétra dans ce « jardin ». Ce n'était en fait qu'une immonde cour pleine de mauvaises herbes. Quelle déception. Colleen s'assit là où devrait se situer un petit banc et enfouit son visage dans l'écharpe de son Merlin. Elle ne le reverrait jamais, elle en avait la certitude à présent. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de sa joue pour mourir dans le tissu rouge.

« Nice scarf » dit soudain une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise en se retournant.

« Merlin !? bégaya-t-elle face à face avec son magicien.

- Well… I prefer Colin. »

Colleen le fixa quelques secondes sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles, puis l'information monta jusque dans son cerveau. Tant pis s'il s'appelait Colin Morgan et non Merlin, elle lui sauta dans les bras et l'embrassa.

Sarah

Sarah chantonna dans les couloirs du château, faussement joyeuse. A vrai dire, elle avait une grosse boule dans l'estomac, mais tentait de l'apaiser comme elle le pouvait. Elle voudrait pouvoir sauter, hurler contre le monde, taper dans les murs pour montrer son mécontentement. Elle donnerait tout pour revoir son chevalier, s'amuser avec lui, le voir sourire. Tant pis s'il était grand et bête, s'il avait des gros tétons et un petit cerveau. Elle aurait été heureuse à Camelot avec lui, elle aurait pu garder son état d'esprit d'enfant qu'il aimait tant, mais au lieu de ça elle était redevenue une jeune adulte dans le monde réel.

Sarah était perdue dans ses pensées et s'aperçue rapidement qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant la porte de l'armurerie. Son iPod sur les oreilles, elle entra en chantonnant une chanson d'amour complètement déprimante qui lui donnait les larmes aux yeux. Dans la pièce, il n'y avait pas de bancs, pas d'armes. Il n'y avait qu'un vieux bureau en bois qui sentait le moisi. Sur ce bureau, le seul objet qu'il restait était un ouvre lettre en forme d'épée plantée dans une pierre. Sarah sourit devant la coïncidence, qui n'en n'était après tout peut-être pas une.

_Bombastic Love_ de Britney Spears commença dans ses oreilles et, prise d'une soudaine énergie, elle attrapa la petite épée en criant « EXCALIBUR ! » avant de la brandir en l'air de manière théâtrale.

_I'm completely yours and you are mine_.*

Sarah entama des mouvements étranges, se prenant pour une guerrière, emportée par la musique.

_It's gonna be exactly like in a movie_.** Elle chantonnait avec la chanson à voix haute.

Sarah tournoya, encore et encore, avant de heurter quelque chose de grand et mou derrière elle. Elle leva les yeux et laissa la dague lui glisser des doigts alors qu'elle croisait le regard de son chevalier.

_When we fall in love for the first time_.***

* : Je suis complètement à toi et toi à moi

** : Ca va être exactement comme dans un film

*** : Quand on tombe amoureux pour la première fois

Mélusine

Des larmes coulaient sans arrêt sur ses joues. Il lui manquait, elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle avait besoin de lui près d'elle, de ses bras protecteurs qui chasseraient toutes les mauvaises pensées qu'elle pourrait avoir. Les gens à Pierrefonds la regardaient bizarrement, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle avait religieusement exposé la cape dans sa chambre, sur un mannequin de couture, et quand elle se sentait au plus mal, elle allait se blottir dedans pour respirer son odeur. Son beau Léon… Elle se demanda comment il vivait son départ, ce qui s'était passé à Camelot depuis leur disparition. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais de réponses à ses questions. Mélusine massa ses doigts pour les décrisper. Elle savait qu'elle n'allait pas faire de crise d'angoisse, mais la sensation dans ses doigts n'était pas agréable pour autant.

La jeune femme erra dans les couloirs du château, sans l'enthousiasme de sa première visite à Pierrefonds quelques années auparavant. Elle avança dans les nombreuses pièces vides et insignifiantes, ses pas la guidant directement à sa chambre.

Un énorme pincement au cœur la saisit lorsqu'elle découvrit un panneau « bureau administratif » cloué dans le bois de sa porte. Le nœud de son estomac se serra encore plus fort, jusqu'au craquage, et elle fondit en larmes. Elle se serait écroulée au sol si deux bras ne l'avaient pas retenue.

Derrière la brume de ses larmes, elle aperçue une masse rousse à côté d'elle. A ce moment précis, Mélusine oublia le panneau de la porte et les touristes dans le couloir. Elle était de retour à Camelot dans les bras de son chevalier.

Iris

Iris passa mécaniquement sa main à la ceinture où, depuis une semaine, un petit étui en cuir ne la quittait plus. Elle dormait même avec, posé sous son oreiller. Comme elle avait pu se sentir seule dans sa chambre d'étudiante de 8 mètres carrés ! Et ses amies n'avaient pas vraiment arrangé son impression de solitude car elles mirent plusieurs jours avant de décrocher une parole. Mais une fois lancées, elles ne s'étaient plus arrêtées et avaient revu en détail tout ce qu'il avait pu leur arriver.

Se retrouver à Pierrefonds fut plus douloureux qu'elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Tout d'abord, les touristes souillaient l'endroit. Mais surtout, certains lieux n'existaient pas ! Iris voulu se rendre au terrain d'entrainement, mais ne trouva qu'une étendue d'herbe. Elle se rendit à la grande salle, mais ne trouva que de vieux meubles immondes. Quand à sa maison, elle n'avait simplement jamais existé.

Elle fit rapidement passer son mécontentement contre un arbre à la sortie du château. Elle dégaina sa dague et fendit l'air à de nombreuses reprises, les yeux embrumés par les larmes.

Elle déversa sur le tronc toute sa rage et la haine qu'elle avait pour ce monde dans lequel elle vivait, qui n'était pas capable de garder le souvenir de la série Merlin comme il se doit. Elle s'acharna tellement qu'elle en cassa presque sa dague. Épuisée et malheureuse, elle s'adossa contre le pauvre arbre abîmé et se laissa glisser au sol.

Une paire de chaussures apparue soudain dans son champ de vision.

« Vous avez une belle dague, dit une voix familière. Ce serait dommage de l'abimer ! Vous voulez que je vous montre comment l'affuter ?* »

Il fallu plusieurs secondes à Iris pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et évacuer les larmes salées de ses yeux. Il lui fallu cependant moins de temps pour se redresser et sauter dans les bras de Lancelot du Lac.

* J'ai volontairement mis le texte directement en français ici.

Et voilà c'est déjà fini :'( bouhou !

J'espère que la fin vous aura plu, même si je sais qu'elle est triste dans un sens… Ces pauvres petites filles :'( leur retour à la réalité est un peu le mien aussi, car Merlin c'est fini… *s'en va pleurer dans un coin*.

Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires, vos favoris etc. ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais d'autres histoires sur Merlin, peut-être que je ferais quelques One Shot sur les filles dans le futur, ou lorsqu'elles étaient encore à Camelot, qui sait ? ^^

Merci beaucoup en tout cas 3

Xx

Boo.


End file.
